Paying The Price
by xoxo.polarbears
Summary: Kelly had never liked legacy, and it wasn't just because of her past with Randy Orton. She hated the pompous attitude that surrounded them 24/7. But when one member becomes fascinated by her, will she find herself falling for him, or hating him even more?
1. Watch Out For That Puddle

**Watch Out For That Puddle**

"Ugh." I groaned, slamming the car door shut. I had been standing out side the arena for the past 15 minutes trying to get it to start, but it just wasn't going to happen. "Well, isn't this _fantastic_." I mumbled to no one in particular. It was nearing 10 o'clock, and most of my fellow divas had left. So now I was pretty much stuck here, in the parking lot, with a broken down rental car. And just when I thought my night couldn't get any worse, I felt a rain drop splash against my forehead. I looked to the sky, noticing that dark, gray clouds had now settled over me.

Well, isn't this just fuc-

"Kelly?" A deep voice pierced through my thoughts.

My head whipped around, and I cringed as I heard a loud ,_crack_,as my neck popped. "What do _you _want?" I snapped harshly, I really didn't feel like talking right now, and especially not to Cody Rhodes. His expression showed he was taken aback by my comment, but he quickly composed himself and a smirk appeared on his features.

"That's really no way to be talking to me, now is it?" When the only response he received was a glare, he continued, "I saw you standing here, thought I'd come over and see what was wrong. Car trouble?"

"No, I just figured I would stand out here in the rain all night." I said sarcastically, noticing the rain had started to pick up, and slipped my hood over my head.

"Well, I figured I would give you a ride, but -" I cut him off almost instantly, "And why would _you _want to give _me_ a ride?" He pulled a face that showed he was thinking of an answer, "I figured I needed to accomplish a good deed for the day, and now seemed like a perfect opportunity to do so. So, what do you say, want a ride?"

A smirk appeared across my features, "A ride from you? I think I'll pass."

An astonished expression crossed his face, as if he couldn't believe someone was turning him down, as he said, "Suit yourself, you can just sleep out here all night, in the _rain_." He had a point and he knew it.

All I wanted to do was get back to the hotel, take a hot shower, and curl up in bed. But I couldn't do that unless I had a ride back to the hotel, and the chance of catching a cab at this time of night was very slim. I finally held up my hands in defeat, "Fine." I muttered. He smirked, "Good, lets go, my car's parked over there," He pointed to a row of cars that looked to be almost a mile away. I groaned, it looked like tonight hadn't been the best night to wear heels.

* * *

When we arrived at his car, he took my bags and placed them in the back. "Thanks," I mumbled, but I received no reply. And as soon as I got comfortable in the passenger seat and he started the car, I realized, as an awkward silence engulfed the car, this was going to be a car ride from _hell_.

When we had finally drove out of the arena parking lot and onto the main road, he started to make conversation, "So, how was your-" I cut him off for what seemed like the 5th time that night, "Don't talk to me," I snapped, he nodded. I started to regret it moments afterwards, as the awkwardness settled over the car again. And for the first time that night I was thankful that it was raining. The slight _pitter, patter_ of it hitting the car being the only thing that made the silence bearable.

About 20 minutes later we arrived at the hotel, "We're here," Cody said, causing me to snap my head up from wear it had been dangling, I figured I'd fallen asleep. He walked to the back of the car to retrieve our bags. The rain had slowly turned into a small drizzle, leaving puddles, of all different sizes, all around the hotel parking lot. I grabbed my bag from the spot Cody had unceremoniously dropped it, and boy was he lucky it hadn't landed in the puddle the mere inches from its position.

I started to walk through the maze of puddles in a zigzag formation, making a point not to step in any of them. "Why don't you walk like a human being?" Cody said, causing me to roll my eyes. I was just about to enter the hotel, I had already grabbed hold of the door handle when I heard a loud , _thump_. I turned around to see Cody had slipped and fell in one of the many puddles scattered around the lot. I tried my best to suppress the giggles that threatened to burst from my lips, as he attempted to get up, only to wind up falling back down again. I smirked, as a lone giggle escaped my mouth. "Oh, you think this is funny?" he asked.

I nodded my head, smashing my lips together, still trying to hold in my laughter. I saw a look of annoyment cross his facial features before he snapped, "Are you going to help me up?"

I looked him in the eyes before replying, "Hmm, and why would I do that?" I smirked before adjusting my bags on my shoulders and continuing my way into hotel. My laughter finally exploding from my lips loudly, as a few passing people gave me dirty looks, but I shrugged them off, entering my room. I changed clothes quickly, and noticing it was almost midnight, I opted to take a shower in the morning, rather than tonight. I climbed into the hotel bed getting situated, before slipping off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Please review, I'd love to here your thoughts (:**

**If I get enough feedback, I'll continue! **


	2. Immaturity Killed the Cat

**Immaturity Killed The Cat**

I woke up the next morning earlier than I usually do, noticing it was only 6:30, as I rolled over yawning. I had slept well last night, better than I usually do when I'm on the road. Sitting up in bed, I remembered I had to be at the airport by 8:45. I hopped up, figuring that if I got ready quickly I might have time to grab something to eat before my flight.

As I stepped out of the shower, last nights event replayed themselves in my head, and I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Cody falling into the puddle. Then it hit me, I didn't have a ride. My rental car was still in the parking lot of the arena, and I made a mental note to call the rental company and tell them. I figured I'd text one of the girls and tell them I needed a ride, after I finished getting ready. I dried off and threw on a pair of sweats and my favorite jacket, before slipping on my ugg boots, and adding a little bit of eyeliner and chap stick to my face, no need to look fancy.

Leaving the bathroom, shutting off the light as I went, I looked at the clock, it read _7:37 am_. I walked over to my purse, digging through it slightly trying to find my phone, which should have been right on top, but as I looked through it, it wasn't there. I finally decided to say screw it, and dumped out all the contents of my bag onto the bed. Sifting through the pile of various things, only to realize, that my phone _was not _there. I had _lost_ my phone. And then I remembered, I had it with me last night, and it must have fallen out of my purse and into Cody's car.

_Great_, it was bad enough I had to ride with him last night, but now I had to find him and I ask if I could get my phone out of his car, and still manage to find a ride to the airport before all my friends had left.

I grabbed my bags and placed my sunglasses on my face as I ran out the door. When I walked outside, it was sunny, and showed promise to be a beautiful day, too bad I was going to be on a plane for half of it. I wound my way through the maze of cars parked in the parking lot before I found the one I was looking for, and since I didn't have my phone, I guess I'd have to wait until he showed up at his car to ask him if I could see if my phone was in it.

I stood for a while leaning against the car, before my legs became tired and I slipped down to the asphalt and sat cross-legged. I looked around the parking lot, and noticed that a lot of cars had left, and prayed that I could still find someone to give me a ride. I glanced at my watch,_ 8:01_. I knew he should be leaving for the airport soon, but knowing him he, along with legacy, will probably miss the flight. I slight grin spread across my face at the thought, and while in my daydream I hadn't realized that Cody along with Ted had arrived at his car and were now standing over me.

I looked up at the sudden darkness that covered me, only to be startled that they were standing there, staring at me. Ted was the first to speak, "Well if it isn't the _little hoe_," I cringed at the nickname, remembering all to well, where it had originated from. He had been calling me a hoe, slut, and even a whore ever since Randy had told everyone we slept together, and called me pathetic on _national_ television. I rolled my eyes, shooting back, "Well at least I'm not a _jackass_." A look of anger passed over his face before he finally said, "Why are you here, anyway? Don't you have some guy to go screw?" I clenched my teeth, fighting the urge to slap that damn smirk off his face.

"Wow, immature much?" I smiled, " You know, immaturity killed the cat."

"Really? I always thought it was you smothering it with love, since cats are the only friends you'll ever have." A smile appeared across his own features, and a proud look crossed his face. I bet that comment made him feel like he had actually accomplished something, wow, he was quite the special one.

"Well at least I'm capable of love, something I can't say about you," I replied.

"Umm, I think you have that wrong, I mean we all know you're capable of _making_ love, but-"

"Ted, why don't you _grow the hell up_." Ted and I both snapped our heads over in the direction where Cody was standing. Shocked expressions on both our faces, our eyes wide. He had been silent the entire conversation, but it appeared he had been listening to every word. My mouth fell open, was he _defending me_?

Ted, quick with a comeback said, "Defensive are we now, Cody? Is there something going on between you to?" , I scoffed. That thought was just repulsive, like _I_ would ever be with someone like Cody Rhodes. I looked over at Cody and if looks could kill, Ted would be on the ground right now, writhing in pain.

The look sent Ted's way shut him up, finally. And Cody turned back to me, and in barely a whisper he said, "What do you need, Kelly?" I tried my best to keep my voice calm as I told him that I had left my phone in his car last night, he unlocked the car; I reached over to the passenger side seat and grabbed my phone, and turned to leave, not bothering to tell either one bye. I grabbed my duffel bag off the ground and checked through my phone, noticing I had 5 new messages. I was about to read them when I looked up and saw Maryse walking out of the hotel.

"Maryse," I yelled running to her. Her head snapped in my direction, and a smile spread across her beautiful features, "Kelly, what are you still doing here? I figured you would have already left." I smiled back, as I said "I need a ride, my car broke down." She nodded, saying, " Well lets go then, its about 8:25 and we have be to the airport by 8:40."

* * *

We arrived at the airport at 8:38 and made our way through the crowds of people and went through the regular routine I always do when arriving at the airport.

When done I made my way over to the waiting area, along with Maryse and the Bella Twins, who decided to grace us with their presence, and sat down. The flight didn't leave until 9:05, and I never did get a chance to eat breakfast, or get anything to drink this morning. I got up and asked the other girls if they wanted anything, but the said they had already grabbed something at the hotel. I walked over to the line that had accumulated in front of the airports coffee shop, and figured that now would be a good time to check my phone.

They weren't anything special, or important, just a few random texts asking what I was doing, or how I was. I sighed, my mind wondering over countless thoughts, when I felt a strong hand grip my forearm. Looking up I realized who the hand belonged to, "What do you want, Cody?" He looked at me for a while, analyzing my features, before answering me, "I wanted to apologize, for Ted, the things he said earlier were unnecessary." I had almost forgot about the things Ted had said about me earlier, caught up in all the gossip Maryse had been telling me in the car. Thanks for reminding me, Cody. "Ted said them, he should be the one apologizing." I told him. Cody looked at the ground and let go of my arm, " I know, but he's never going to, and I figured it needed to be done."

"Well, it doesn't, not unless the person who did it, is the person apologizing, so _your_ apology is _not_ accepted." I said calmly stepping up to the counter where it was now my turn to order. A bewildered expression crossed his face "So, it doesn't bother you, the things he said?" I shrugged, grabbing my coffee from the cashier, "Why would it? It's not like it's anything new, everyone says things like that to me." He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but no words came our, and he shut it again.

I looked back up to him, taking a sip of my coffee, before saying, "Look, thanks for your concern, but I really don't need and apology or anything, I'm fine, and I would really appreciate it if you would just leave me alone." He opened his mouth to say something again before a vibrating noise caused him to shut it once again, and dig into his pocket. He retrieved his phone, and looked at the screen, sighing. An unhappy expression crossed his face, as he looked at me, nodded as if to say bye, and walked away.

* * *

When I arrived back at the waiting area, Gail, Melina, and Eve had arrived at the airport, and everyone's eyes were on me, Maryse's eyebrows raised. I looked at them all innocently, "What?" I asked stupidly, knowing _exactly_ what they were implying. They all averted there eyes, focusing on everything around them, but Maryse wasn't going to let it go, she leaned over to me asking "What was that about?" I shrugged, replying, "I'll tell you, on the plane." She nodded, figuring that was all she was going to get out of me in a crowded airport, and she would just have to wait until they were on the plane to get the answer. She leaned over to me again, whispering, "I want details," I smiled, didn't she always?

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (:**

** Once again, please leave me some feedback, I would love to here your thoughts :)**

-Kayla


	3. Rejection

**Rejection**

At 9:07 everyone started to board the plane, and I braced myself for the grueling plane ride ahead. I had never liked flying, I was always scared the plane was going to crash, and I was going to die. I cursed at myself inwardly, hating myself for thinking such dreadful things, right before a plane ride.

Maryse and I walked up and down the isle's of seats until finally finding ours. As soon as we had gotten settled, Maryse jumped right to the point. "So, explain." I looked at her dreading the explanation. It's not that I didn't like talking to her about these kinds of things, but she was so bad at listening. She always interrupted you every 5 seconds. I started to tell her about everything that had happened the previous night and then this mornings events, and the most recent encounter with the legacy member. But sure enough right at the mention of a car ride between me and him she started to smile saying, "He gave you a ride, that's so nice of him, did he try to make-"

I cut her off, knowing exactly what she was getting at, "No, he didn't make a move on me, he was just giving me a ride, because my car broke down." She nodded accepting this explanation, but I knew she didn't believe me, even though it was the truth.

Maryse always had to exaggerate everything, and blow them way out of proportion. Hell, just weeks ago she had spread rumors that Mickie James was dating Chris Jericho, just because she had saw them hugging after the show one night. She had the tendency to be bitchy, and a lot of people didn't like her because of it, deeming her an unfit best friend, before they even got to know her. I on the other hand, had given her a chance, and while I still didn't completely trust her not to stab me in the back, she was always there to listen when I needed advice.

She snapped me back to reality, and out of my thoughts, by waving a perfectly manicured hand in front of my face. I had always been jealous about how great her nails always looked, mine looking like crap most of the time. "Hello, Kelly?" I shook my head, trying to remember what we had been talking about. After remembering, I finished telling her the story, with a few interruptions here and there of her saying, "Oh no he didn't.", or "That's just rude." As much as I hated gossiping to her about something like this, she always made me smile with her comments on the matter, no matter how small or unimportant they may be.

When I was done explaining, she turned away from me digging out her magazine from her carry on bag, and started to read. I retrieved my ipod from my own bag, and flipped through the various songs, settling on a sappy love song, even though I hated that kind of music. I just wasn't in the mood to listen to rap right now.

30 minutes, and a dead ipod later, I decided to get up to use the bathroom, even though I didn't have to go. I would do anything to be able to get off this plane, now that I had nothing to occupy my thoughts for the rest of the hour and a half plane ride. I sighed, I knew I should have grabbed my book from my bag. Walking though the rows of seats, on my way to the bathroom, my foot caught on something, and after a squeaky, "Ouch!" left my lips I landed in the lap of the last person I would want to land in the lap of. I look into the blue eyes of Cody Rhodes. Damn, he has beautiful eyes. I mentally smacked myself for thinking such things. I gulped, my cheeks turning bright red. He looked at me, a smirk appearing on his face.

"I have girls throwing themselves at me all the time, but I never thought you'd be one them." I felt annoyance grow within me. Why was he so cocky? I mean its not like he was all that great.

"Don't flatter yourself," I eyed him up and down, adding "I tripped."

"Yeah, sure, okay, whatever." Man, how I wish I could smack that smug look off his face. He looked at me, continuing to say, "If it was an accident, then why are you still sitting in my lap?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Ugh," I shrieked, causing a few people around us to send dirty looks our way. I shoved my hands against his chest in an attempt to stand up. He smirked, enjoying my defensive attitude. I stomped away, muttering swear words under my breath. Why did I let him get to me so much? Guys usually didn't bother me, all their immature comments would just be pushed to the back of my mind and forgot about. Their was just something about him, that just got under my skin. No longer wanting to use the restroom, I returned to my seat.

Maryse, completely oblivious of everything that had just happened, completely ignored me as I squirmed and wriggled trying to get situated in my seat. I was actually thankful that she had stuck her headphones on to block out all the airplane chit-chat that was going on around her. I didn't really feel like talking to her now.

* * *

2 hours after we boarded the plane, it was time to get off of it, and I couldn't of been happier. As I made my way over to baggage claim, with Maryse by my side, I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched. I tried my best to brush it off, I told myself that it was probably just a fan. Taking note of all the superstars around, I didn't see Cody, or any other member of legacy, for that matter. It wasn't like was I actually looking too hard, though.

Walking outside, Maryse hailed us a cab, claiming that the 'sexiest of sexiest' would be able to get a cab faster than me. I didn't mind though, all I wanted to do was get to our hotel, check in, and relax, until our house show tomorrow night.

The car ride was awkward and silent, two things I hated most. After arriving at the hotel, I jumped out of the car and all but sprinted to the check in desk. The girl working it was extremely polite, but I could tell her smile was extremely fake. Making my way to my room, I heard two voices, both male, that I had heard way to much of today. I rounded the corner to see Ted and Cody arguing. Ted was saying something, but I couldn't make out what it was, much to my disappointment. I turned my attention to Cody in time to see him shake his head, a pissed expression causing his features to wrinkle in anger. I turned around continuing to find my way to my room when I heard a loud, "Shut up!" and the slamming of a door. Someone must have pissed in his cheerios this morning.

The thought of cereal caused my stomach to growl, and I remembered that I hadn't had anything to eat all day. When I got to my room, I decided to call Brie, and Nikki, to see if they wanted to go out to eat. They agreed happily, and we decided to meet in the lobby in 20 minutes, giving me just enough time to change into something a little more presentable, and fix my hair, since, after looking into my bathroom mirror, I realized I looked extremely rough. I guess a 2 hour plane ride will do that to you.

15 minutes later, I was out the door, slipping my jacket over my shoulders as I went. I decided to take the stairs, I didn't want to take the chance of getting caught in the elevator with an over excited fan. It wasn't that I didn't like my fans, or enjoy talking to them, but some just get a little too happy sometimes. When I arrived in the lobby, the Bella's were already there and they greeted me with hugs, and smiles. I smirked as I saw Maryse walking through the lobby in her bikini, in route to the hotel pool, the Miz not to far behind. He had been completely stalking her for the past few weeks, much to her annoyance. I turned my attention back to the Bella's.

"Let's go," I smiled. We hooked our arms together and proceeded to walk out of the hotel. We had caught a taxi, and told him to take us to the nearest restaurant. He pulled up to a small pizza parlor, and we all hopped out, paying him as we went. I looked at my watch as we walked over to an empty booth, it was 3:46 pm.

After ordering, we ate, and after we ate we shared some casual small talk. Brie and Nikki had to be two of my favorite divas on the raw roster. They were always so nice, and trained hard to improve in the ring. Getting so caught up in our conversation I hadn't realized we had been there for over an our. I glanced at the clock and noticed it was already 5:28. I mentioned it was getting late, and they agreed. We paid and went back to the hotel. We went our separate ways once we got back, exchanging goodbyes with each other. I returned to my room, and went to turn on the television, when the vibrating of my phone distracted me. I opened it and read:

_Hey Kelly, club with the roster tonight, you in?  
__xoxo Maryse._

I usually hated going to the clubs with the rest of the superstars and divas, and tonight was no exception, but I knew that maybe going to a club and having a few drinks would make me feel better about today's events. I quickly texted back,

_Yeah, sure, what time?  
__-Kelly _**(:**

I flipped my phone shut, and pulled out a pair heels, along with some skinny jeans, and a turquoise v-neck t-shirt. I walked into the bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. I decided to curl my hair, put on some foundation, and pink lip gloss, along with my usual eyeliner and mascara. I didn't feel the need to look slutty, like a lot of the divas do, especially with my reputation. The last thing I needed was someone thinking I was a hooker, or worse, a prostitute.

I checked my phone again, seeing that Maryse had replied saying that they were going to be leaving at 8:00. I checked the clock on my phone, it was only 6:15. I jumped onto my bed, deciding to take a nap. Setting the alarm on my phone to go off at 7:30, so I could finish getting ready.

* * *

I met up with Maryse in the lobby at 7:55. I took one look at her choice of clothing, her shirt exposing a little bit _too_ much cleavage, and knew she was planning on hooking up with someone tonight. She reminded me of Randy Orton, in some ways. She would sleep with a guy, have one night stands, and then never speak to them again, which was the same thing Randy had done to me. I couldn't I say I was happy with how she chose to spend her nights, but I wasn't going to mention it in any conversation me and her had.

As soon as we got to the club, she left me standing alone, to go prey on some guy, and I sighed. Not having anything else to do, I made my way to the bar, and ordered a drink. I usually wasn't one to drink beer, but some fruity cocktail drink didn't really appeal to me. My eyes scanned the crowd of people, when my eyes came to rest on a certain dark haired superstar. He was talking to a rather pretty, and leggy brunette. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Both were all smiles, and they seemed to be having a rather nice conversation, until he said something I couldn't hear and her smile fell. I turned my eyes to him, noticing he had his eyebrows raised in the same suggestive way he had me earlier. Oh, Cody. He had probably just told her he wanted to take her back to his hotel room, and do something naughty. I smirked as I saw her pick up her martini glass. I knew what was going to happen next, I'd done it on many occasions, to get away from creepy old men that tried to hit on me, when I had came to clubs with Maryse in the past. That was one of the main reasons I hated coming to clubs.

I watched as she poured the sticky alcohol all over him. Various expressions crossed over his features, a smile appearing on my own. The girl turned around, stomping off, her heels clicking against the ground. I turned back to the bartender, and asked for a rag. I walked over to Cody, smirking, "Rejections a bitch ain't it." I said it more as a statement than a question, and he looked up at me, a blank expression on his face as he grabbed the rag from my hand, and started to wipe the liquid off of him, "Ain't isn't a word." I looked at him, in a you-have-to-be-kidding-me way. So now he was all about proper grammar?

He became pissed off all of a sudden, sneering "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

I smirked, was he like, bipolar or something. I mean, first he's all worried about grammar, and now he's completely pissed at me. "Why, am I irritating you?"

"Yes, you are. You should leave, no one wants you here anyway," My smirk faltered. I'd never seen him look so evil, his face wrinkled up, a darkness settling over his handsome features. He looked at me, noticing I was still standing there and added, almost snarling, "_Slut_."

I don't know why, but his words hit home. Maybe it was because Cody had never called me names before, like the other members of legacy did. Actually, he never even acknowedged me at all, let alone talked to me. I turned away from him, trying to hide my tears, but it was no use. They slid down my cheeks, causing me to wipe at them every few seconds. I never usually took someone's snide remarks to heart, but something about the way he said them _hurt_. And soon there was no use in trying to wipe the tears away, they were falling now. They were falling hard.

I pushed open the exit door, and flew outside. The air refreshing my thoughts, as it blew against my skin. My face felt like ice, the wind blowing against the wet tears that clung to my cheeks. I hit the wall, my fists clenched, and winced at the sudden pang I felt. I knew I probably looked horrible, tears staining my tan face. My make-up had to be running everywhere now, it must have looked out of whack.

I finally looked up, analyzing my surroundings. I was standing in an alley, it was mostly empty though, aside from the few beer bottles. I kicked at stray coke can, looking up to the sky. Stars were coming out over head, and I guessed it was about 10:00. My hand wiped away the few tears that were left on my face, and when I pulled it back, I saw my finger was black. This confirmed my earlier thoughts, that my make-up was ruined. I leaned against the cold brick wall, sighing, sliding down to the ground. I winced as the rough brick surface scratched against my back.

I don't know how long I stood out there in the narrow alley. I don't know when I finally stood up to leave, and I don't know what time I arrived back at the hotel. But I do know that a darkness had settled over me, and by the time I got back to my room and managed to get the door open, I was in a glum mood. At least I had stopped crying, though I still sniffled a little bit every once in a while.

When my door swung open, and I looked inside, I realized I was exhausted. Without another thought, not even changing clothes, I flung myself onto my bed. Snuggling against a pillow, I curled up in fetal position and fell asleep, trying to push tonights events out of my head.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter (:  
I had lots of fun writing it.**

**Please review, your opinions are welcome. :P**

-Kayla


	4. Early Mornings, Sleepless Nights

**Early Mornings, Sleepless Nights**

I shot up in bed, dazed and confused. Someone outside my door was screaming, and I heard an awful banging noise coming through the walls on the other side. The racket was causing an awful noise to echo through out my room, and I knew that I couldn't be the only one who heard it. I reached over to the nightstand beside my bed, grabbing my phone. My room was pitch black and I couldn't see anything. My fingers fumbled over my phones keypad, finally pressing a button that caused the screen to light up. Glancing at the digital clock that was placed right in the center of the screen, I groaned, it was 3:57 in the _morning_.

I threw the bed sheets off me, and swung my legs over the side of the mattress. I was going to go tell who ever was making the noise, that they needed to sit their asses down, and go back to bed. I stood up only to fall down. I hit the ground with a loud _thud_. I scrambled to my knees, searching for the switch on the lamp placed on table nearest to me. When I found it and switched on the lights, I looked down to my feet with a terrified expression. I started laughing at my own stupidity, as I noticed that I still had my high heels on from earlier tonight.

I fumbled with the straps for a long time cursing at my self as my constant twisting, wadded the straps up further. I finally just stopped messing with them, grabbing the bottom of each shoe and yanking. They came off easily, and I smiled, relieved. I attempted to stand, nodding happily as I didn't fall.

The ruckus outside my room was not lightening up one bit. I managed to grab my phone before I bolted to the door. In my haste, I managed to trip over the shoes that had cause me to trip the first time, and I fell to the ground for the _second_ time that morning. God, help me please.

When I finally made my way back to my feet, I found I had literally _flew_ across the room and was now a few feet from the door. I fixed my shirt, and patted my hair. I don't know why I did so, I guess I figured that if there was a murderer out there, I wanted to look my best. I tried to find the light switch, but gave up after while. I managed to find the door with the light from my phone, and gripped the door handle bracing myself for what I was about to witness. My phone being held tightly in my left hand, as if it was going to come in handy as a weapon. _If_ a criminal did happen to be out there.

I swung the door open, the sudden brightness causing me to squint. After my eyes adjusted to the change in lighting, I opened them. I made a big O sign with my mouth, trying my best to hold in my laughter. Right in front of me stood, Mike, better known as 'The Miz', and he was clad in nothing more than a pair of underwear. He was banging on the door of the room next to me, and being out in the hall next to him, I could finally here what was being screamed. "Maryse, open the damn door!" I cleared my throat causing him to shift his gaze to me. His eye widened, and he looked like a deer caught in a pair of headlights, as his cheeks grew a bright shade of red.

"Would you like to tell me why you're in the hall, outside my room, at _4 am_, banging on Maryse's door?" I raised my eyebrows leaning up against the door frame, folding my arms over my chest.

He looked at me, gulping, "Well, she brought me back to her hotel room, and we, you know-" I cut him off throwing my hands into the air, "Please, spare me the details." He did just that and continued to explain to me why he was here, "And she just woke up, shoved me outside her door, and she won't let me in to get my clothes." I had been looking at the ground, tracing the pattern of the carpet with my eyes, and nodded as he told me this.

I was so wrapped up in staring at the floor, I didn't notice him advancing towards me, and before I knew it, his hands were crashing down on my shoulders. I flinched, looking up at him, his eyes pleading with mine as he said, "Please, tell her to give me my clothes, or at least let me in her room so I can get them."

I offered him an uninterested expression, adding extra emphasis to my bored state of mind, by bringing my hand up and yawning. He looked at me again, and much to my amusement said, "Please, I'm begging you, tell her to let me have clothes. I feel so violated, and exposed, standing out here in the hallway in my underwear."

The sudden vibrating coming from my hand caused my attention to turn downward. I flipped my phone open, looking at the caller ID. It started to flash the words _**Maryse Oullet**_, in big bold letters across the screen. I smirked waving it in front of his face. I put it on speaker before pressing the talk button.

"Speak to me," I smiled into the phone, Maryse's voice flowing out of the speaker and into the hallway, "Whatever the hell you do, _do not _let him into my room."

I looked up at him, a smug expression on my face as I said, "Well, there's your answer." We both turned our attention back to the phone when I heard Maryse shriek in annoyance.

"I can't believe I slept, with that, that _dog_," I started to giggle, I couldn't hold it in any longer. Her voice was full of disgust, and was growing more frantic as the seconds ticked by. Maryse started rambling again, "What if I get like, a _disease _or something," I was becoming more amused by the second. She was so overdramatic sometimes.

When I glanced up at Mike, his expression was hard to read. It showed something between an I-can't-believe-she-just-said-that and a that's-not-what-she-was-saying-while-we-were-doing-it. This caused me to start laughing even more. All of a sudden I heard a click, and the line went dead. She did not just hang up on me, did she?

I stomped back into my room, grabbing the spare key she had given me, and went back to her door. The light turned green, made a beeping noise, and I pulled the handle and allowed my self into her room.

She looked up at me from her spot on the bed, her face buried in pillows. She had a miserable expression displayed on her face, and I almost felt bad for her. _Almost_. She stared at me longer than I expected her to, her expression full of puzzlement. I didn't bother talking to her, despite her constant staring and confused expression. I averted my eyes as soon as I saw she was lying on her bed in nothing more than some bra and panties that looked two sizes too small.

I focused on the floor, my eyes roaming over all the discarded clothing that had been strewn around the bed. I sifted through it all grabbing everything that looked like it belonged to Mike.

I exited her room about 5 minutes later, and handed Mike his clothes, "Leave," It wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand. He quickly obliged, hopping down the hall, whilst trying to pull his pants on as he went. I went back to my room, amazed at how much trouble Maryse had already started. I changed clothes, before I crawled back into bed, curling up in the sheets.

* * *

When I woke up for the second time that day, light had begun to stream through the window beside my bed. I narrowed my eyes, trying to get the light out of them. I hopped out of bed, checking the clock. 9:03 am. I stumbled into the bathroom, my ankle hurting and I guessed it was from falling earlier. Glancing at myself in the mirror, I stopped, taking a double take at my features. I nearly shrieked.

Black streaks stained my cheeks. My lips were chapped. My eyes red and puffy.

Memories from last night flooding my mind. I closed my eyes, trying to push the tears that were forming away.

_Slut._

The word rang through my head, causing my knee's to go weak. My mind spitting the word at me with the same menacing tone as Cody had last night. My stomach felt uneasy, and I shuffled back to my bed and sat down. I don't know why it still hurt me so much to think about it. People called me a slut all the time. Why would it be any different now?

I walked back into the bathroom, deciding to take a shower. The hot water poured down from the shower head, relaxing my muscles. It washed away my cruddy make-up, and the tears that had started to fall. I don't know how long I had stayed in there, but when the water became cold, I hopped out quickly. Grabbing the towel off the rack, I dried my face, looking at the black coloring it had left. I wrapped it around my body, tying it at the top.

I packed my suitcase over to the bed, picking out my outfit for the day. It had been warm yesterday, and I decided to wear a pair of jean shorts, and a pink tank top. I heard a rhythmic tapping on my door, and when I looked through the peep hole, a smile appeared on my lips. Swinging the door open, I walked back to the bathroom, applying some lip gloss. She waltzed right in making herself comfortable. Returning to the main room, I noticed the star bucks coffee that was sitting on my nightstand.

"So, what happened to you last night, you just like, disappeared." I opened my mouth to reply but before I could, she interrupted me, "And why were you crying? You looked rough this morning."

I shrugged, the corners of my lips turning up in a small smile, trying to make what I was about to say a little bit believable. "I just wasn't having fun, I got bored." She glared at me. I sighed, shrugging again.

"So you cried because you got bored? That's not weird at all." I could here the sarcastic tone in her voice, but it got lost in her thick French Canadian accent. I frowned.

"I'd rather not talk about it right now," I could feel tears welling up again, just at the mere thought of last night. She nodded, dropping the subject. Her face lit up all of a sudden, and she retrieved my phone from her pocket. "You left it in my room earlier," I nodded telling her thanks.

We sat there drinking our coffee for a while, staring at each other. No words were spoken, just various expressions crossing over our faces. We did this a lot, when we got bored, sharing things that we didn't feel like explaining. It was weird, how she knew me so well. "It was Cody, wasn't it?" I looked at her confused. She added, "He made you cry?"

I dropped my eyes to the floor. I didn't want to talk about this right now, but I knew I would have to sooner or later. I wished she would just start droning on about her encounter with Mike last night. But I couldn't change subject now, without her getting suspicious. I nodded, whispering, "How'd you know?"

"I saw you talking to him, I saw you walk away, and I never saw you again after that," She looked up at me, her eyes full of sadness, as if she felt my pain. "You put two and two together, and you come up with that conclusion."

The urge to cry had finally subsided, and I finally looked up at her. "So, tell me about you and 'The Miz'?" Her face drooped into a frown.

"Nothing to tell," I could sense her getting annoyed, so I dropped it. The room fell silent again, but it was a comfortable silence. I flung myself onto the bed staring at the ceiling. "We need to get out of this hotel, it's already 10:51." I looked at her. Was she serious? I had wasted almost 2 hours sitting in my hotel room.

I scrunched my face up, thinking. "We could go to the gym," She nodded her head, agreeing. I smiled, "Great, then you can go change," I took notice of her blue jeans and heels, "And we can meet in the lobby in about," I glanced at my watch, "30 minutes?" We exchanged our goodbyes and she left to get ready. I changed into some workout clothes, and grabbed a bottle of water.

* * *

Reaching the gym at around 11:43, we went straight inside to start working out. After Maryse flirted with the guy at the front desk for about 5 minutes, we finally went to exercise.

We hadn't been working out long, when the doors opened, and 3 guys walked in. I didn't take much notice of them. They were of no concern to me.

A few more minutes passed, and I was doing good at ignoring them, until I felt someone's eyes on me. I scanned the room, looking for who was staring at me. My eyes came to a stop on a dark haired superstar, and I froze. His eyes were just burning into me, filled with an emotion I couldn't quite put my finger on.

I started to become nervous, as his eyes were still glued to me. Maryse had disappeared ages ago, and I was all alone. I slipped off the treadmill I had been running on, not even noticing I was still on it. My heart skipped a beat as I stumbled and almost tripped sliding off the end of it. I could feel my cheeks becoming red and hot. His stare started to creep me out more, as it seemed to get more and more intense as the seconds ticked by.

I scanned the room again, this time looking for my platinum blonde friend. I spotted her, talking to some guy in the corner. She seemed completely oblivious to me and what was happening. I turned, glancing back at legacy. Cody was still staring, and I was still freaked out. I hadn't intended to, but I found myself staring right back at him. No matter how much I tried, I couldn't peel my eyes away from him.

I sighed relieved, as Ted hit his arm, bringing Cody back from his isolated state. His eyes turned back to his friends. I closed my eyes, shifting my gaze downward. I looked back up in time to see Ted look in my direction. His eyes full of hate and animosity. I shrunk back, his glare making me uncomfortable.

Making my way toward Maryse, I didn't dare to look back. When I finally got to her, I grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She squeaked in annoyance, pursing her lips at me. Her expression became bemused, as she noticed the look on my own face. I jerked my head back in the direction of Cody. She got the hint, and told the guy she had been talking to, before I interrupted them, goodbye.

I felt his eyes on me again, as we walked out the doors. What was his issue? When we reached the parking lot, I sighed, happy to be out of there, and out of the aim of his unrelenting stare. Leaning against the car, my hand flew to my face. My stomach was churning, and I glanced at my watch, 3:10. I muttered a few swear words as I remembered we had a house show tonight. We had to be at the arena by 4:00. Maryse seemed to read my expression instantly, realization dawning on her as well.

We rushed back to the hotel, and went our separate ways, packing our bags. Getting so caught up in packing, I hadn't heard my phone ringing. Grabbing it off the bathroom counter, I noticed I had a voicemail. Who the number belonged to I was unsure about, but I listened to the message all the same.

"_Kelly, we would like to let you know you will not be needed at the house show tonight, so you won't have to show up. We are switching Eve in, to take your place in the match with Maryse."_

I guess they thought they would further the feud brewing between the two on screen, in house shows as well. I couldn't say I was happy about this. The last thing I wanted now was time to ponder the things that had happened throughout the day. I wasn't too excited about finding something to do to occupy my time either.

I slouched down into the couch that sat opposite of the television, and flipped through the channels. There was nothing on TV as always. Hotels barely had any good channels, and when they did, the good shows didn't come on till later. I scrunched up my face. It was just about 4:00 now, and Maryse had already left, as well as all the other divas that had stayed in the same hotel as us.

They all _had_ lives, and places to go, people to see.

I puffed my cheeks up, before letting the air come out in a big huff. What to do, what to do. I finally stood up, making my way to my bed. What better way to waste time, than to sleep, right?

I don't know how long I laid there, but I could only guess a few hours had passed. I closed my eyes countless times, in an attempt to fall asleep, but it seemed almost impossible. I became restless getting up several times just to pace around the room. Something was bothering me. I knew what it was, I knew who it was, but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to admit it.

All I could seem to do was _deny_ it.

I had finally recognized the look in Cody's eyes, and that fact in itself frightened me. It had been a mixture of remorse, and sorrow.

My mind was roaming over countless things, such as being replaced at the house show, and how my life had been fine and dandy, before Cody showed up in it. I threw my hands to my face, covering it. _Dang it_. I tried my best to fall asleep, to erase my thoughts. But it was to no avail. And now every time I closed my eyes, the only thing I could see was _his_ face, in all his beautiful glory. And no matter what I did, all my thoughts always found a way to lead back to _him_.

* * *

**So, please review (:  
-**Kayla


	5. Thinking of You

**Thinking of You**

The next few days were filled with lots of traveling, interviews, and media appearances. Sadly for me though, it went by very slowly. I usually liked doing the media that advertised the WWE, I was one of the main ones that did it, but I guess the fact that the only thing that had been on my mind lately was Cody, had put a damper on that parade.

I still didn't know why my mind succumbed to thoughts about him. I hadn't had any encounters with him since the gym, something that made me a little happier. I wished he would just get out of my head already. Why was he making such an impression on me anyway? I find it ironic how the last words he spoke to me were him calling me a slut, and now I couldn't get him off my mind. Usually, I would forget within the next couple of days, and move on with my life, but this time it was different.

Maryse didn't know he was all I was thinking about, nor did I plan on telling her. Not when she still hadn't gave me any update on what happened with her and Mike. Which left me wondering if we were in the same position. If she was thinking of Mike, and I was thinking of Cody? I had been questioning myself and thoughts a lot lately, overanalyzing everything. I guess being obsessed with someone and not knowing why will do that to a person.

Though Maryse may not have known I was thinking about Cody all the time, I knew she knew something was up. Me, usually being a happy, and perky person all the time, where a smile never left my face, had been long gone. I didn't smile much anymore, and usually wasn't that happy, or perky. I could sense that she knew something was wrong, but for the sake of not starting an argument, she kept her mouth shut.

I wished she wouldn't have though, I wished I could just tell her everything. I couldn't though, not without consequences. I knew if I told her, she would ask me why, and want details, an explanation. And that was just something I couldn't quite give her at the moment. This would cause her to get suspicious and she would probably go run her mouth about it someone, which in turn would cause the entire roster to know about it by Raw tonight.

Monday had rolled around faster than I thought it would. I guess it was because I didn't want it to come at all? It being Monday meant Monday Night Raw, and Monday Night Raw meant that I might see Cody. The thought made me shiver. I didn't want to see him, until these feelings were figured out, or done with. Maybe it was just a phase I was going through? I doubted it though.

The thing that worried me the most was the fact that I didn't even know what these feelings were. It fluctuates between hating him, and having a semi-crush on him, which is a scary thought in itself. I don't know why I would like him, not after what happened with Randy, and the aftermath of it all. He had been nothing but rude to me, along with the rest of the group, every time he saw me. Yet here I was, thinking about him, _all the time_.

The more thoughts that contained him in my head, made me wonder if he ever thought about me. Was he thinking about me at this very moment? Was he having the same thoughts I was? I doubted it. It seems like I've been doubting a lot of things lately. All these thoughts were all jumbled up in my head, to the point I thought it might explode. And that just added another thought to the pile.

Out of all the things causing me trouble, and hopeless understanding of what was going on in my head, there was one thing that had puzzled me the most. This had to be the fact that I had been fanta-

My train of thought was knocked out of loop when a tan hand smacked my arm. My wandering thoughts being snapped back to reality, as I looked around confused. Looking out the car window I saw the outline of the arena we were going to be performing in tonight. I didn't know which one it was, nor did I care. It was just another arena, in another city. I knew they were all different, but after seeing so many, they begin to look the same. Plus, its not like I really needed to know.

Today had flew by, much to my disappointment. I guess I should have acted like I was looking forward to it instead of dreading it, maybe then it would have went a little slower. Time seemed to work like that a lot. I had got so wound up in my thoughts again, that I hadn't noticed Maryse had already hopped out of the car, and was getting her bag from the back.

I followed suite, grabbing my own bag, and started making my way toward the arena. I hoped that maybe if I stayed in the diva's locker room the whole time, I wouldn't have to worry about seeing Cody. That's when it hit me. Why should I worry about having an encounter with Cody Rhodes? Even if I did see him, its not like he would actually attempt to talk to me, or acknowledge me in any way. I mean, why would he?

A smile snaked its way onto my once glum features. I felt someone's eyes on me, and I looked over to Maryse. She looked at me and hooked a brow. "Why so happy, girly?" I shrugged. She didn't need to know the reason.

I didn't think we had been walking very long, but when we arrived at the locker room, I guessed I was wrong. A lot of the diva's hadn't gotten there yet. Or they were just at catering, or hanging out with some of the superstars.

I wasn't sure who the guest host was tonight. Not that it mattered. I could care less about which has-been they decided to let run Raw. It wasn't a secret that ever since the guest host gimmick came into play, that the diva's had been pushed to the back burner, in place for immature, and idiotic backstage segments with the host. Oh, and we cant forget about the all too familiar guest host getting in the ring and wrestling. What a sight to see!

"What's the match tonight?" I found myself turning to face Gail Kim. The petite diva smiled, continuing her sentence, "Isn't David Hasselhoff hosting?" I glared at her. It's not that I didn't like Gail, because I did. It's just the last thing I wanted was to be reminded of the stupid guest host. She shrunk back against my gaze.

I glanced at the schedule stuck to the corkboard in the locker room. "It's a Baywatch babe match," I didn't need to look at her, I already knew an annoyed expression was placed on her beautiful features. She hadn't been happy about being forced to compete in stupid themed gimmick matches either. None of us had actually. I continued, "Says here we have to wrestle in those bathing suits they used to wear in that show." I sighed. "It's a triple threat tag match." I screamed inwardly. I hated those matches, they always confused me.

* * *

I changed into my clothes from earlier, switching out of the uncomfortable swimsuit. The match had gone smoothly, just as we had planned it to. However, the match did have a creepy feel to it. And it wasn't just because we had to run to the ring in slow motion, or the fact the Bella's had picked up the win. It was more of the part where David was watching us at ringside, like some pedophile. If that didn't freak someone out, I didn't know what would.

Maryse had disappeared after her match with Eve. I guess she wasn't as happy as Eve was, for her to lose her title.

I packed my bag, and went to look for Maryse, I didn't plan to stick around for the rest of the show. The only thing left was some Batista and John Cena crap. I liked John, but he was such an ass kisser on screen that he got on my nerves a lot. Batista was just your average douche bag, though. He was a self-centered jerk that I really hoped to never run in to.

I hadn't been searching long, barely 5 minutes, when something grabbed my arm. I squeaked, being pulled around a corner. My eyes grew wide as I saw the fair haired superstar in front of me. His expression showed he didn't want to be there with me. Well then, the feelings were mutual.

"What do you want?" The attitude in my voice was evident. Ted Dibiase Jr being one of the last people I wanted to see.

He gave me a reply in the same nasty tone as he always had used with me. "You need to stay away."

My eyebrows furrowed. What in the hell was he talking about? What did I need to stay away from? Surely it wasn't from him, because its not like I was ever really around him in the first place. "Excuse me?" The confusion I was feeling not overpowering the sudden urge to be bitchy, and it showed in my tone. I found myself wanting to slap him, something that happened a lot when I was around him. I usually wasn't violent outside of the ring, but I'd make exceptions just for him. Consider him special.

He removed his grip from my arm, which was now pulsing with pain. He stood there looking at me with as much intensity as he could muster, almost as if he was trying to enforce his statement further and scare me away. He finally turned away from me.

He turned the corner and walked away from me, leaving me there, alone and confused. What had he been talking about? What would he want me to stay away from? The only time I had ever been near him was when I was getting my phone from Cody's car. _Cody_. He had completely slipped my mind the past hour.

Had he been talking about staying away from Cody? Surely not, but even if he did, it wouldn't be much of a problem.

My head began spinning, and I felt light headed. I gave up searching for Maryse, she would show up sooner or later. I sighed in relief as I spotted a red EXIT sign. I burst through the doors that led to the parking lot outside. Closing my eyes relishing in the night air, I hadn't realized I wasn't alone.

"Kelly?" His voice rang through the space between us in the same questioning tone he had the night he had given me a ride. Once again, my head snapped around to look at him, my heart skipping a beat. He had caused me to jump, and my breathing had escalated.

He took a step toward me, and I took a step back. I didn't want to be here with him right now, and I was contemplating making an escape back through the doors I had come from. When our eyes met, I shivered. He wasn't glaring at me, and he didn't seem mad, or anything like he had the other night at the club. He took another step forward, but this time, I stayed where I was. Our eyes still connected, he flashed a smile in my direction.

I ignored his constant advancing in my direction, averting my gaze back to the parking lot. I gripped the railing in front of me with such force my knuckles turned white. I was beyond nervous, being out here with him. This had been the thing I had wanted to avoid, and here I am obviously not avoiding it. I pursed my lips, anger boiling within me. I wanted to ask him why he was even talking to me, why he was even acknowledging me, if I was such a 'slut'. He seemed to read my mind.

"I'm sorry," I glanced at him, he added, "For what I said at the club. It was out of line and I shouldn't have said it. Its not like its your fault Randy seduced you." I could sense the famous smirk that he seemed to get from Randy appear on his features.

I scoffed, annoyed. "What a sincere apology." I glared, watching him put his head down, sliding his hands into his pockets. "It's not like it bothers me anyway." That couldn't be further from the truth, but he didn't need to know that.

"How do you do it?" He looked me straight in the eye continuing, "How can everyone call you all these things, yet it doesn't effect you in the slightest way."

I felt a corner of my mouth turn up into a thoughtful half smile. My head cocked to one side, I shrugged. "You get used to it after awhile, it just becomes a part of the daily routine." The thing he didn't know, was that it _did_ hurt, and it _did_ effect me. All the smiles that were placed on my face were usually fake. I had created a mask, and sometimes, I just couldn't get it to come off.

He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, the door to the arena flew open.

"Kelly, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." I jumped, glancing at my best friend. Yeah, I guess she had been if you counted walking into the locker room and asking if anyone had seen me 'looking everywhere for me'. She took in the sight of Cody standing beside me. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

I shook my head quickly. "Nope, you sure didn't," I grabbed my bag, and turned to face her.

Her expression said she knew she did, and she was disappointed. If she hadn't walked her butt out here, she would have gotten the full story of everything that would have happened later. "Well, lets go back to the hotel then," She glanced at Cody, "And get some sleep."

I nodded, asking her with my eyes to give me a second. She smiled and started walking towards the car.

Cody opened his mouth to say something again, but I cut him off before he could. "It was a nice talk," I looked him in the eyes adding sincerely, "It was nice to see you." I turned to walk to the car. Glancing back over my shoulder, I flashed my pearly whites in his direction. His next words were spoken softly, almost inaudible.

"Yeah, it was."

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter (:  
Once again, review.  
Feedback good and bad is welcome :P  
**  
-Kayla


	6. Carnival Fun

**Carnival Fun**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. It was Maryse, glancing at the clock, I noticed it was 9:30. I pressed the accept button.

"Hello?" My voice sounded sleepy, and I let out a loud yawn.

"_Kelly, hey_." Her voice sounded rushed and tired. I could here the water, blow dryer, and other things she used in the morning, making noise in the background. "_I have an interview this morning. You wanna come?_" It was hard to understand her over the phone.

I shook my head, only to remember she couldn't see me. "No, I've already made plans with the other divas for today." That wasn't exactly true. I had talked with the other divas about doing something, but the plans weren't set in stone. I just really didn't want to go to one of here interviews and listen to her talk. What would be the point?

"_Whatever then, I guess I will see you when I get back then?_" I quickly replied yes, and we hung up.

Now, I just needed to find something to do. I had the day off today. No interviews had been scheduled for me, and because I travel with Maryse and she did have one, we were just going to wait and fly out for the next house show tomorrow. Which was something a lot of the roster did.

It was earlier then I wanted to get up, but I figured I wouldn't be able to go back to bed with so much light coming in the window. I walked right into the bathroom, and began my daily routine. I straightened my hair, and applied the usual makeup.

Walking back into the main room, I checked my phone again. This time for the time. I had a missed call, but I didn't know who it was. There wasn't a voicemail, and I didn't feel like calling them back. I grabbed my suitcase, and started to pick out an outfit for today. I was interrupted though, and I walked over to the door, managing to walk around all the clothes that were scattered everywhere.

I didn't look through the peephole, though I usually do, and I instantly regretted it. There standing at my door in all his perfect glory, was Cody Rhodes. I remembered our encounter last night. I hadn't been expecting him to be as nice as he was, but he hadn't been on my mind as much since then. Even though he hadn't been a total ass last night, I still didn't expect him to show up at my hotel room.

"Hey, I called but you didn't answer." His blue eyes were sparkling when we looked at me.

"How did you get my number?" I looked directly at him, scrunching my face up. He brushed past me on into my room. "Excuse you? I asked you a question." I also didn't tell him he could come in, but I would have eventually.

"I'm excused." He grinned at me, and I felt my heart skip a beat. I didn't allow my face to falter though and, while glaring at him, I made a hand gesture as if to tell him to just spit it out already. He sighed, "Randy."

I felt my heart drop, an uneasiness settling in my stomach. It had been almost a year since the incident with Randy happened, but it still pained me to here his name. It had been no secret that I had actually fell for him. _Hard_. Stupid me.

I continued, trying to mask the uneasiness I felt in my voice. "Well, what are you doing here then?" I noticed he had slouched onto the wall.

"There's a carnival in town today," He looked up at me. I guessed to see if I was listening? I wasn't exactly listening to him, just looking at his face. He must have thought I was, because he continued. "I was wondering if you would like to go?" He said it in a question, with a hopeful tone in his voice.

I smirked, "Like a _date_, or something?" I was about to burst out in laughter. Even if he had been on my mind a lot, it didn't mean I wanted to go out with him. That was the farthest thing from my mind.

He shrugged. "Or it could just be friends hanging out."

"We're not friends." I glanced at him. "And besides, I've already made plans with Maryse."

"Liar, Maryse has an interview." He glared at me. A smile playing on his lips. He had caught me, but that didn't mean I was going to admit it.

"How would you know? Are you a stalker now?" My voice was filled with attitude. And he was becoming some what of a stalker. He seemed to be following me. Maybe it was just a case of the 'wrong place at the wrong time' syndrome.

"No," His voice was so defensive that I was about let go the laughter I had been holding in. "Randy has an interview to, they were all in the lobby this morning." He looked up at me. "So what's the real reason you don't want to go?"

The uneasiness returned at the mention of Randy. But besides that fact, did he seriously just ask that? Why didn't I want to go somewhere with him? Was he blind? Not to mention what Ted said last night, that I believed had something to do with Cody. "Why would I want to go?" I glared at him. "I would also hate to ruin your precious reputation."

He furrowed his brows. "Why would you ruin my reputation?"

"I don't know, cause I'm a _slut_." He can apologize all he wanted to for it. I wasn't going to forget.

He threw his head back in exasperation, "I said I was sorry."

"Doesn't mean I forgive you," I was being extremely rude. My heart was telling me I should just go, but my head was telling me not to. "Ted would get mad to, wouldn't want to ruin your relationship with him." He already hates me. I wouldn't want to make it worse.

"Ted can go screw himself," I cracked a smile. Cody continued, "And besides, Ted doesn't have to know." He raised his eyebrows suggestively, but not in the sexual way he had a few days earlier. He seemed almost daring, as if he didn't think I would go because I was _scared._

"Maybe I don't want to go because I just don't like you." I was trying to be serious, but it wasn't going to happen, my smile gave me away. I looked down, not letting him see my eyes.

"You're just making excuses now. We both know you absolutely love me." A cocky grin spread across his face. I scoffed, I guess it would be too much to ask of him to not be a complete jackass. Or maybe, something about what he said was true, and I just didn't want to let him see it. "So, do you want to go or not? The offer won't stay open forever."

I was still looking at the ground, and when I looked back up, I gasped. He was standing right in front of me. His 6 ft frame towering over my own 5'5" frame. He was even more gorgeous than before, when he was up close. "Give me a few minutes," I looked back up to see his smile had gotten even bigger. "I'll meet you in the lobby in a little bit."

"Good, we wouldn't want you to go out in your skimpy pajamas." He laughed and I let a giggle out to. "Though, I'm sure a lot of guys wouldn't mind if you did."

"And one of those guys would be you." I smiled at him, punching his arm playfully. I was amazed at how easy it was to joke with him. At least the mood had lightened up some. "You need to get out now, I need to change."

To my surprise he didn't make any comment about staying and watching me. Well, at least he wasn't that big a pervert. I grabbed pair of shorts, and a plain t-shirt, with a gray cardigan. I didn't know if it might be cold, and I didn't know how long we would be out. Best to be prepared though.

I met him down in the lobby about 15 minutes later. He looked amazing, in nothing more that a blue t-shirt and jeans. Blue was his color. I became tense when I felt someone's arm snake around my waist. I leaned over to him asking, "What do you think your doing?" I could feel everyone's eyes on us, and I became nervous. What if someone saw us?

"There's this creepy girl that's been stalking me, if she thinks I'm with you, she might leave me alone." He whispered back. I looked at him in disbelief. There was no way in hell that was true.

"You know who that girl is? She's your imaginary friend." A smug look crossed my face. He looked really annoyed, and backed away from me.

We arrived at the carnival a little past 11:00. The car ride hadn't been that bad, but nothing had been said between us. He must still be upset about me dissing his imaginary friend.

Hopping out of the car, we made our way over to the ticket booth, and the guy gave us our passes. After that, we entered the carnival. The smell of funnel cakes, ice cream, and all the other carnival goodies engulfing me. I wouldn't be watching my weight today, and I would be regretting it come gym time. I felt something grab my hand, and I looked down to see our fingers intertwined. I wanted to yank my hand away. But something about feeling our hands twisted together felt _right_. Almost as if it were meant to be?

I glanced up at him grinning. "What are we going to do first?"

He shrugged, "What do you want to do first?"

This made me mad. I wouldn't have asked what we were going to do, if I knew what I wanted to do. Dumb-ass.

"Food." One word summed it all up. I never got around to eating breakfast, so now was the time to do it. It might not have been proper breakfast food, but it was food none the less.

I started walking towards one of the many concession stands. Cody wasn't far behind, considering he still had hold of my hand.

We both ordered a coke, and I ordered a funnel cake. Those things were amazing. He didn't get anything to eat. You'd think that he'd be hungry, with his cockiness and all, it must require a lot of energy. I don't know why I was still thinking negative thoughts about him. He had been nothing but nice to me the last few days. I guess its just a reflex, something I always did when a member of legacy came to mind.

"So, Cody. Why did you want me to come with you?" I looked up at him. He still didn't say anything to me, but he did let go of my hand. "Why are you having a sudden fascination with me?"

He continued to stay silent. It was almost like he was in a trance. He was just sitting there fiddling with his thumbs. I stood up, if he was going to ignore me, I would just leave him.

I walked away, and looking back he still hadn't moved. Did he even know I left? He must have issues. I didn't walk very far when I stopped dead in my tracks. "Ted." I found myself mumbling.

"Who?" I jumped, Cody sneaking up behind me.

"Oh, are you finally talking to me?" I glared at him, raising my eyebrows.

The sun was in his eyes and he scrunched his face up. He couldn't have looked more adorable. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention. Thinking." He pointed to his head. Well, thank you Mr. Obvious? Did he think I thought he was peeing himself or something? I think a doll could have known he was thinking.

Wow, did I just have a mini-rant inside my head?

I nodded, "So what now?" I turned around, trying to seem nonchalant. Ted was just a few meters away from us. I really didn't want him seeing me. My wishes obviously didn't help because I heard him call Cody's name. I booked it out of there. I ran to a random bench, out of view of both legacy members. I could still hear their conversation though. Man, they were loud talkers.

"Hey, Cody. What are you doing here?" I cringed, I hated Ted's voice so much.

I could still see Cody and I saw him gesture to something beside him, only it wasn't there anymore. Why? That thing was me, and I was now sitting on this bench. Wow, Cody sure was observant. I started to giggle. "I was here with a girl. She had to use the bathroom."

"What's her name?" Ted hadn't even given Cody time to answer when he said, "You gonna bang her?" Ew, why was Ted always thinking about sex? Even thought I hated Ted for asking, I still wanted to know what Cody would say. I sat there anxiously.

"No, Ted, I'm not going to bang her." Cody sounded confused. Almost as if he was wondering why Ted would even ask a question like that. "She's just a friend."

I don't know why, but when I heard the word friend my stomach sank. It's not like I actually thought we would be anything more. I still didn't even consider him a friend. I guess it can just be added to the list of things I didn't understand. That list had been growing a lot lately.

"Well, that's to bad. You need to get laid." Instant face palm. I want to slap him. _Hard_. Right across his ugly little face. Why the heck was he bringing it up? Why did it even matter. I could see Cody getting uncomfortable, he started shifting back and forth on his feet. "Hey, you know that Kelly girl?" My head perked up at my name. Ted laughed, "You should ask her to screw you, tell her you'll pay her." Ted was howling with laughter now.

I could feel my blood boiling. How could he say that? I never did anything to him. Randy Orton and his fucking rumors. Cody wasn't defending me, he wasn't even saying anything. He must have been _thinking_ again.

That was it. I couldn't even believe I had actually agreed to come here, with him. I stood up, glancing at him in the process. He was looking straight at me. I started to walk away, when I heard him say something back.

"Why are you such an ass?" Cody asked. "It's not like she ever did anything to you."

Ted looked taken aback by Cody's sudden defensive attitude. "And how would you know? Its not like you know everything that happens to me. Have you been hanging around with her?" Without giving Cody time to reply he quickly said, "If you are you need to stop. Don't want you getting AIDS or something."

"You don't know anything about her Ted."

"Oh, and you do Cody?" Ted looked at him with a disgusted face. "You really need to get a better taste in women."

Ted stomped off in a huff. I looked at Cody in amazement as he walked over to me. Throwing his arm around my shoulder he asked, "What?"

I shook my head, smiling. "You stood up for me." My voice was still full of awe.

"What did you expect me to do, just stand there and let him be rude?" He looked down at me. Actually, that's exactly what I expected him to do. I nodded, signaling that I was expecting him to do just that. He started talking again. "I wouldn't do that." He looked back up, he sounded sort of distant, and I could barely here what he said next. "Not to you, at least."

Something about the way he said it bugged me. _Not to you, at least_. What was that supposed to mean? I shrugged, brushing it off. Today wasn't about worrying. Today I was going to have fun.

* * *

We had been at the carnival for a few hours, and we had already rode half of the rides. Cody had even won me a stuff animal from one of the game booths. It was small, he didn't win the grand prize. But it was still sweet of him. It was a pink teddy bear, which might explain why he gave it to me.

I spotted the Ferris wheel near us, and pointed. "Lets ride that now."

He looked at me like I had grown a second head, "How about we ride the rollercoaster over there."

"But I want to ride the Ferris wheel." I said, demandingly.

"Maybe I don't want to." He averted his eyes quickly, not wanting to meet my gaze.

Then it hit me. "Cody Rhodes, are you scared?" My mouth fell open. The big macho-man that wasn't scared of anything, was scared of a Ferris wheel.

"No, I'm not scared of anything." I smirked. Liar, liar, pants on fire.

Wow, I was being really immature today.

I scoffed at him. "Everyone's scared of something, Cody." I gazed at him, "It's complete bull trying to convince me otherwise. I know you're scared."

"If everyone's scared of something, then what are you scared of?" He looked straight at me raising his eyebrows. He had a serious tone, and I was stunned momentarily.

I shrugged. "I don't know, lots of things." I grabbed his hand and tugged on it, "Now, lets go Mr. I'm not scared of anything."

We boarded the ride a few minutes later, and my hand was growing numb. He had clenched onto it, and wouldn't let go.

The ride stopped right at the top, giving us a wonderful view of the carnival. A moment like this would be romantic with anyone else. Well, maybe not _anyone _else. With Cody, it was just plain awkward. Or at least it was. Until I looked at his face. Now, I knew he was scared. His face had lost all its color, looking a sickening pale. He had grip of the bar that kept him strapped in with such force that his knuckles were snow white. Not to mention his eyes, they were huge.

"Wow Cody, lighten up. It's a ride. You're not going to die." I started to laugh at him.

He glared at me. "What you think this is funny?" I nodded in his direction. "Well, how funny is this?" He gripped the bars and started pushing on it, while swinging his legs. The seat we were in started swinging back and forth. In big bold writing it had said **CAUTION: Do not rock the seats**. I guess he couldn't read either.

I started shrieking. "Stop it! This isn't funny." He stopped, suddenly looking at me.

"My point exactly." He flashed a smile in my direction. I huffed, that was not nice, at all.

The ride started moving again, and soon enough, it was over. The sun had started to set, causing a beautiful scene to generate in the sky. Cody mentioned that we should be getting back to the hotel.

It took us a while to get back. Mainly because Cody couldn't remember where he parked. The car ride hadn't been awkward, like the first one we had together. I could see him catching glimpses of me out of the corner of his eye. It's not like we had to worry about wrecking. Cody drives like a grandma. Finally, we made it back to the hotel, but he had still insisted on walking me to my room.

We exited the elevator, and I managed to trip. Clumsy me. Cody caught me in time, so I didn't hit the floor.

He lifted me up, but didn't let go of me. I was completely oblivious to my surroundings, the only thing I could see were his blue eyes.

I had placed my hand on his toned chest, to keep myself from falling, when he had caught me. It felt like we had been standing there for hours, though I knew it hadn't even been a few seconds.

Our faces were inches apart, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. My breathing sped up. He was so close, and I was hating myself for the next thoughts that went through my mind. Our lips were only a few centimeters apart, it would be so easy to just lean up and kiss him. Just to feel his lips against mine…

* * *

**So, like always, review. (:  
It might be a while before this story is updated again.  
We're testing at my school, and doing 5 open responses in one day doesn't really make you want to come home and write some more. (:  
Anyways, leave feedback, I would love to here your thoughts on the story so far :D**

-Kayla (:


	7. Stay Away

**Stay Away**

He inched his head closer to mine, his lips now barely a centimeter away. My next breath caught in my throat. I was completely unaware of my surroundings. I hoped nobody was watching this. Even if they were though, would it even matter?

The answer to that was always yes. Of course I would care. Of course it would matter. I barely knew this guy, for all I knew he could end up breaking my heart, just like Randy had.

And at the thought of Randy, reality came crashing down. My eyes flew open, though I never even remembered closing them in the first place. It took all the strength I could muster, but I managed place my hands against his chest and push him away. I took a quick intake of breath, after being deprived of it for so long. I stood there, gasping, and shaking my head lightly for what seemed like hours. My lightheadedness slowly subsiding.

I looked up at him. He looked as shocked as I was about what had just happened. Or what _didn't_ happen, in this case.

I slid my fingers through my hair, letting it fall back into my face as I pulled them back out. I averted my gaze to the floor. I was confused. What had just happened? Why was I feeling like this? I was almost disappointed that it didn't happen, but I didn't know why. Looks like my 'Things I just don't understand' list just got longer.

I heard him clear his throat awkwardly, as if to make sure his presence was still known. I glanced back up at him.

"I have to go," I was breathless, and it almost sounded like I was going to upchuck. I felt like I could, becoming aware of the uneasiness in my stomach. I started to back away from him, I could only hope I didn't trip again. I wanted to tell him I had fun, but it didn't seem like the time to do that. I turned around, stumbling to my door.

I heard the distant sound of the elevator ding, and the doors slid open. I heard him enter it, and then they closed again.

I knew exactly what I was scared of now, I could deny it no longer. I was afraid of the feelings I was starting to develop for him. What were those feelings anyway? Oh, look, another thing added to this list. How many things is that now?

My fingers wrapped around the cold metal of the door knob. I took a deep breath before opening the door. For some odd reason I felt nervous. I pushed the door open and, as soon as I heard the click signaling it was closed, I slumped against it. I sunk to the floor, my face in my hands, but I instantly tensed when I heard some shuffling in front of me.

"Where have you been?" I looked up to see Maryse staring at me.

I sat there dumbfounded, "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question first?" She smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I've been out." I stood up and stalked over to take a seat beside her on the bed.

I felt the bed shift under my weight, and it bounced again when she flipped over to lay on her stomach. "Well, what were you doing out?"

I shrugged, "Stuff." I threw myself back on the bed, flailing my arms out beside me. I managed to slap her in the process and she let out a loud squeak. "Sorry," I mumbled.

She brushed it off, "Well, fine, don't tell me," She got up off the bed and walked across the room. Once she reached the doorknob she turned back to me, "But when you need a ride to the airport in the morning, don't come running to me."

I sprung up off the bed, "That's not fair."

She smirked. She had found the way she was going to get me to spill it. "Sweetheart, life's not fair."

I cringed, I hated it when she called me that. She was only 4 years older than me, and she made it seem like I was a baby compared to her. Granted, four years is a long time apart, but I was just as mature as she was. Through clenched teeth, "You know I hate it when you call me that."

"Oh, do you now?" She walked back over to me, "Well, sweetie, I suggest you tell me what you were out doing?" She gave me a quizzical expression, and I knew she wasn't going to leave -or stop calling me sweetie, sweetheart, or any other name- until I told her.

"Fine," I muttered under my breath. The rest of the night I went on to tell her about the day's events, skipping the encounter in the hallway -she didn't need to know about that- and when I was done, I folded my hands in my lap and sat there.

She let out a huff. "Jealous?" I smirked.

"Your day was so much more eventful than mine. I had to sit in a chair all effing day. You actually got to do something," She glanced over at me, taking in my amused expression. "It's not funny."

I don't know why I found it funny, but I did. I started laughing and pretty soon, she joined me. We must have sat there for about five minutes laughing together. We still weren't sure what we were laughing at.

Maryse stayed the night with me in my hotel room, and we gossiped about pointless things. She finally told me about her encounter with Mike the week before. I was a little disappointed in what she told me, she left out a lot of the details -not that I wanted them anyway-. Maryse just doesn't usually leave out things like that. She usually bragged about all the men she gets with, but I guess Mike wasn't worth bragging about. Poor Mike.

I'm not sure what time we finally went to bed, but when I woke up in the morning Maryse was in the floor. I didn't bother to wake her up, it was too early to get up anyway.

* * *

I was usually an unlucky person, never had anything usually good come out of a plane ride. But as I sat there, the plane about ready to take off, no one had claimed the seat next to me. I couldn't help but let a smile play upon my lips.

Though I usually sat by Maryse, she had opted to sit first class, while I hadn't. She was superficial like that.

I grabbed my I-pod from my carry-on bag and leaned back. My finger was hovering above the play button, and just before I managed to press it,

"You have got to be kidding…"

My eyes darted sideways. My eyes came to stop, and my body tensed.

_Ted Dibiase_.

I darted my eyes forward meeting the gaze of two very confused Bella twins. I wasn't sure which one it was - I thought it was Nikki- that motioned to the empty seat beside her. No sooner had she done it, the stewardess' called over the intercom for everyone to buckle there seatbelts.

Ted still stood there, "I'm not sitting by you." His eyes darted around, trying to spot an empty seat.

"Good, cause I don't want to sit with you either."

A flight attendant came by to stroll down the isles, and called out for Ted to sit down. I sighed. This day just went from mediocre to completely horrible.

I glanced back over to the Bella's they were mouthing the words sorry to me, but its not like it will actually help the situation any.

"Well, since I have to sit with you…" He reached his hand over and grabbed my leg, I slapped it away almost instantly. "What? You'll give it to Randy, but not to me," He smirked in my direction.

I breathed a smile onto my face. "Sounds about right to me, Ted."

His expression faltered. "Well, you're still a slut."

Was that the best comeback he could come up with? "How about we just.. Not talk to each other." I gave him a bitchy smile.

"Maybe I want to talk to you?" He glanced at me, seeing my expression and smirking. Was that smirk, like, permanent or something? It was always plastered on his face.

I stayed silent, deciding to listen to music. I had gotten halfway through the first song, when a sudden pain shot through my ears as my ear buds were ripped from them.

"What the hell?" I whispered irritably.

"I said I wanted to talk to you,"

"And I said I didn't want to talk to you," I glared at him snatching my ear buds away.

He returned the glare, and a stare down ensued between us. But of course I won -I always won- he started to blink rapidly.

"Gosh, you're such a whore."

An all-too-sweet sarcastic sigh escaped my lips, "You know," I eyed him carefully "_Ted_." I emphasized his name, "I've always wanted to know why if a girl sleeps with a guy -just _one_ guy- and she's labeled a whore. Yet, you can sleep with a million girls, and be considered 'cool'."

He refused to look me directly in the eye, and I knew I had gotten to him.

"The way I see it is that you're jealous that I did something with Randy that I would _never _do with _you_." I emphasized my last word by poking him this chest.

"You now nothing about me, or how I spend my nights." His face no longer had his famous smirk placed upon it, it had been replaced by a sneer that ruined his once handsome features.

I shrugged indifferently, "No, I guess I don't," I paused for dramatic effect, "But considering your head is shoved so far up Randy's ass, one can only guess that you do everything he does." I smirked.

"You know _nothing _about any of _us_," He snarled at me.

"I know things about Cody," I objected.

His face turned from a snarl, to an unreadable expression almost instantly. "No, you don't," He paused, "And besides I thought I told you to stay away from him?"

So, I guess I had been right that he had been talking about Cody when he had told me to stay away.

I yawned, shrugging nonchalantly, "You're not the boss of me."

"Maybe not," He paused again, staring at me dauntingly, "But you have _no idea _what's coming for you if you don't stay away from him."

He unbuckled his seatbelt, stood up, and walked in the direction of the bathrooms.

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. His words repeating themselves over and over in my head.

"_You have no idea what's coming for you if you don't stay away from him."_

What was that supposed to mean?

It meant consequences.

It meant he was threatening me.

It meant I wasn't going to take any chances.

It meant I was going to stay away from Cody Rhodes.

* * *

**Review, pwease :D**


	8. Nice Little Chat

**Nice Little Chat**

I shot up in bed covered in a damp, cold sweat. My breathing coming out in low shallow gasps. Cody and Ted's haughty laughs still haunting my thoughts.

It was rare I ever had nightmares, or at least remembered them after I woke up. I'm not even sure you could call this a nightmare; it was more of a memory then anything else.

Of course, it didn't exactly happen the way it happened in my sleep.

After Randy had embarrassed me on TV I had recalled hearing Cody and Ted poking fun at me. But I had never been sure of it.

I was weary of the time, but it had to be near 6 o'clock. The light streaming in the window wasn't light enough to be later than that.

I rolled out of bed, landing promptly on my feet, like always. I snatched my phone off the floor; how it had gotten there I was unaware of. Scanning through all the messages, none really interested me. There were a few from Maryse, talking about guys that had flirted with her. And I cared why, exactly?

One number was constantly texting me. Estimating, I had nearly ten messages from the number. I recognized it from the other day; I believe it's Cody's number, but I'm not positive.

Ted's threat was vaguely on my mind as I walked over to my bright pink suitcase on the other side of the room.

After Ted had gotten up on the plane, he had never come back. It's not like I'm complaining, though. If I'm not mistaken, I saw him leaving the airport with some slutty blonde. Although, if he had any word in it, I would be a slutty blonde myself.

I sifted through the contents of my baggage, throwing out my wrestling attire. I wouldn't need that until tonight, for the house show. I finally settled on some jeans and a t-shirt.

Slipping the shirt over my head, I stumbled into the bathroom. I let out a puff of breath as I looked my self over in the mirror. My hair disheveled, which is only because of my shirt. I slipped the brush through it lightly.

Grabbing my jacket and phone off the bed, I made way for the door. I met up with Maryse coincidentally, and we went down to the lobby together.

It wasn't exactly crowded, but there was a lot of people. Most importantly, though, there were three men huddled together talking. I couldn't imagine what it was that was being said. The only thing that was coming to my mind was them talking about who they had been with last night, but I doubted that was it. It could have been about the house show, I do recall them being scheduled for a match tonight.

Maryse said something about going over to talk with Eve, but I wasn't really paying attention. It's not like I cared anyway, Eve had never really appealed to me, I had never liked her much anyway.

"Hey, Kelly," A male voice brought me back into the world, and I turned around, trying to figure out who had said my name.

Seeing it was Cody, I almost wanted to turn away, and scurry out of the hotel. But I couldn't just ignore him, and I couldn't tell him about what Ted had said to me either.

"Oh, hey," I said, half-heartedly, a sigh escaping my lips.

"I texted you," He stepped closer to me, "But you never replied."

"Oh, did you?" My voice covered in false innocence. I cocked my head, "Sorry, I never got them."

He nodded understandingly. "So, you want to go get some coffee with me?"

I side glanced at where Ted and Randy were standing. Randy was still talking to Ted, but he wasn't paying attention to him. He was, however, paying attention to _me_. His eyes were fixated right on me, and I could tell he meant what he had said on the plane.

"I would love to Cody, but I have other things to do," Disappointment was evident in my voice, and it was real. I didn't want to listen to Ted, but I didn't want to know the consequences of not listening either. "Besides, I don't even like coffee." I shrugged nonchalantly, looking back over to Maryse, who was now in a deep conversation with Zack Ryder.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm not much of a coffee person myself."

I pursed my lips, "Good to know." I folded my arms over my chest, twisting my lips to the side.

"Maybe we could grab something to eat after the house show tonight," He glanced up, noticing the uninterested expression I was forcing upon my face. I shouldn't be doing this, I should just tell him I want nothing to do with him. He finished his sentence, "Or something."

I sucked in a deep breath, here we go. "Actually Cody, I would rather not do anything with you," I focused my eyes on his own blue ones. "_Ever again_."

My inner bitch was about to rear it's ugly head. I should just tell him he needed to leave me alone, that I wasn't interested in him. But was that even what he wanted? A relationship? Or did he just want an easy fuck? Well, it couldn't be that, because this definitely wasn't easy.

But his sudden fascination with me -or obsession- I didn't know which one better suited this situation, had to end. And this was the only way to do it, or at least I thought it was.

He smirked, his arrogant ways coming back to him. I guess rejection could do that to some people. "And why not?"

"Oh, I don't know," I threw my hands up in a isn't-it-obvious kind of way. "I'm just not interested in _you_," I shot a noticeable glare over in the direction of the other legacy brethren. "Or them."

His face now consisted of the legacy's famous smirk, and the newly placed arched brow. "What do they have to do with anything between us?"

"Maybe, they have something to do with any relationship between us because…" I trailed off, sending a bitchy smile his way, before turning it into a smirk of my own. "Your head is shoved _way_ too far up there asses."

He snorted, "Excuse me?" He let out a slight chuckle, "My head is not up anyone's butt."

"I beg to differ," I stared right at him, running my tongue over my teeth.

He pursed his lips, thinking of a comeback. I stole glimpse of Ted over my shoulder. He wasn't staring at me any more, but I could still see him sneaking glances at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Look, _Cody_," I said, in an all-too-sweet voice. "I have a lot to do today, so if you're going to say something…" I let out a small yawn, "You might as well just say it."

His head shot up, his jaw clenched, "Wow, Ted was right about you." A smile spread across his face, "You are a complete _bitch_, not to mention a whore."

It was all I could do not to let my attitude falter; although I knew this was going to happen. Cody had been nice the last few days, and at the beginning of this conversation I felt terrible for being so mean. But now, looking into the hatred in his eyes, I knew I did the right thing. Cody's true colors were shining through. He must not be used to rejection.

I shrugged, lolling my head to the side. "_Ted_," I snapped, "Knows _nothing_ about me," I looked at him my head now raised up cockily, "Neither do _you_, for that matter," He opened his mouth to retort something, but I didn't allow him to speak. "But whatever," I waved it off with a flick of my hand, "You can believe whatever the hell you want to. Whether it's true or not, cause I _reall_y don't give a shit."

"I may not know anything about you, and now, I'm glad I don't."

I scrunched my face up, mock sadness in my features. "Aw, was that an attempt to make me feel guilty for being a bitch? Or was it trying to get me to change my mind?'" The smirk he had placed upon his features faltered. "Neither of which are happening by the way."

I sighed, pretending to analyze my nails. This was actually kinda fun, but I knew I would feel really bad about it later, when I actually had time to think over everything I said.

He didn't say anything back to me, but I could tell he was pissed. His jaw was clenched, and so were his fists. If I wasn't a girl, he probably would have already hit me.

A proud look crossed my face; this had been the reaction I was hoping for. "Oh my," I said, a smug look on my features, as I looked down at an imaginary watch. "Look at the time," I tapped at my wrist, which only made him angrier. "I gotta go," I glanced upward, "This was a really nice chat, though, we should do it again sometime." Sarcasm was heavy in my tone.

I whirled about, taking note he wasn't going to say anything back to me, and started to stride toward Maryse, who was waiting for me at the door.

I froze when I heard him call out, "Fine, Kelly. Be that way, I could find _anyone_ better then you!"

I threw my head back in laughter. Turning around to face him, I yelled back, "Anyone could, Cody!" I threw my hand up in a 'duh' gesture, "It's not like it's that hard."

And with that, I turned around once more, walked over to Maryse. Linking arms with her, we proceeded out the hotel doors. But not before I stole a glance over my shoulder just in time to see Cody storm off. He passed by Ted, who reached out to grab his forearm, but Cody just yanked it away, and continued to walk away from his -supposedly- best friend.

I twisted my neck back around, and walked out into the cold, fresh air.

"So, What do you want to do now?"

I smiled, "Shop!"

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It's been like what, a week or two now?  
Yeah, sorry.  
I hope to get into the regular habit of updating once a week, but I doubt that will happen.  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I would _really _appreciate if you would review.  
(: **


	9. Another Door Opens

**Another Door Opens**

Sighing, I combed my fingers through my hair.

My business at the arena was over; done with. And, honestly, I have no clue what I'm still doing here. I sauntered over to my bag, blankly staring at it. I wanted to leave, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Distantly, I grabbed some clothing items and cosmetics that surrounded me. Sighing once again I zipped up my bag and stood there, hands on hips.

I felt bad. No, worse than bad; I felt terrible. Horrible, even. Cody hadn't deserved what I said to him, but then again, I didn't deserve what Ted had said to me.

I knew I shouldn't be dwelling over it all. I should just forget it; me and Cody didn't get serious, thank god. Ted had told me my relationship (if you could even call it that) with Cody had to die. End of story. Right?

Wrong.

Sure, it did have to end, but that was according to Ted. And who's to say that I shouldn't be with Cody. Hell, maybe I even _wanted_ to be with him. Yeah, it's a stretch, I don't even know him. But I don't know any other members of legacy either, and I hate them. Cody, to. Or at least I used to hate him.

_Used to._

Did I still hate Cody Rhodes? The answer to that was unknown, though, if I really wanted to, I could come up with an answer. I guess I didn't want to, because I wasn't about to come up with one.

And yet, here I stand, surrounded by metal lockers and empty space. And I was thinking of an answer.

I hated the arrogant attitude that they had. _They_. They are all arrogant, they only care about themselves. I may not know them personally, but everyone knows how they are. They sleep around, they use people.

_They is legacy_. _All _of legacy, and legacy includes Cody Rhodes.

There was my answer. Or at least the answer I was going to tell myself. I needed some way to make myself feel better.

So now according to my logic: Randy Orton's a man whore; Ted Dibiase Jr. is a pervert; and Cody. I'm still drawing a blank with him, but I'm just going to assume he's like the others. It would be the best way to make me feel better about what I had said to him.

With my conscience cleared of everything Legacy, I grabbed my bag and walked right out the door. A slight smile was playing at the edges of my lips. Walking down the empty corridor I made way for the EXIT sign that was just meters away.

"Kelly," I whipped around at the sound of my name. It couldn't have been a diva calling for me, the voice was far to deep, but it was high-pitched. It was then I saw Mike Mizanin clad in nothing more than a pair of jeans and a simple black shirt. "I'm so glad I caught up with you."

Well, at least he was fully clothed this time? I was still haunted by the sight of him outside Maryse's door.

"Hey, Miz. What do you need?" I asked. Mike had a blinding smile placed upon his own lips as well, which wasn't surprising. Mike was such a joyful person outside the ring, it almost annoyed me.

"Well, I wanted to congratulate you on your win tonight," He grinned at me. "You looked amazing."

I noticed almost instantly that he had said only _I _looked amazing. Which probably meant he was sucking up. It's kind of funny, actually. The guys only sucked up if they're about to ask us out.

Aw, shit.

"Thanks Mike," I smiled up at him, becoming more nervous by the second. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't control my constant fidgeting.

"You are very welcome," His smile never faltered.

I didn't say anything back, I was at a lost for words.

He seemed to notice I wasn't going to say anything. He spoke up suddenly, blurting out, "Yeah, anyway, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to go to dinner sometime?"

I stood there, looking like an idiot. Adjusting the strap on my bag, I glanced up at him. I like Mike, I really do, I just don't like him like _that_. But he looked so _hopeful_, I just don't think I could…..

'_Kelly, you have to stop thinking like this, you can't lead him on_', my head screamed. I didn't want to hurt him. Cody flashed back into my mind, and I really wished he would just get the hell out already.

In a desperate attempt to keep the voices in my head at bay, and to keep myself from screaming in frustration, I clenched my fists and breathed deeply. After I composed myself I smiled up at Mike once again. "Yeah, I would love to!" I said with false enthusiasm.

"I guess I will text you when.." He trailed off. "..or something."

"That sounds great."

When one door closes, another one opens?

* * *

"_Mike Mizanin_!" Maryse screeched. "Cody Rhodes wanted you, and you choose Mike _fucking_ Mizanin?"

So, Maryse didn't exactly take to the news like I had wanted her to. She had spent the last five minutes pacing around the room, her breathing uneven. I knew better than to interrupt her, it was better to just let her vent.

She sucked in a deep breath, then released it. This seemed to calm her down a bit, but you could still her the stress in her tone. "Since when did you like Mike?"

I opened my mouth to reply, but I stopped myself. I sat there on my hotel bed my mouth agape.

Maryse didn't take this reaction to well, because she went into another fast-paced flurry of screams. "You mean to tell me you don't even like him. What the hell, Kelly?"

"Just calm down." I said in a soothing tone. "It's not that big a deal."

"Not that big a deal!" Maryse exclaimed.

"You're being really immature." I rolled my eyes.

She looked at me then, and she wasn't happy. Her eyes narrowed, "Yeah, and you're just epitome of maturity."

I detected the sarcasm in her voice, but I didn't say anything. I knew I wasn't mature, but it shouldn't matter to her if I went on a date with 'The Miz' or not.

"Maryse, it's just a date," I glared at her, "How come it bothers you?'

She shut up suddenly, her eyes growing wide. "I don't care."

I stared at her, my own eyes wide, "Maryse, are you jealous?"

She never replied, and the next thing I knew, my door was being slammed shut. The only sound you could here was her heels clicking against the ground, before her own door was shut in the same manner.

Then I heard my blackberry explode with noise. It was Maryse's ring tone.

_Hope you have a fucking fantastic date, Kelly(:_

_xoxo-Maryse_

Even over the phone I could sense her sarcastic remarks.

"Fuck you, Maryse," I muttered bitterly.

* * *

**This chapter was originally wrote differently, but after I finished it, I hated it.  
So, this is the new and improved version.  
The next chapter will be_ a lot _better.  
_promise(:_  
But until then,  
Review._Review_.Review.  
**-Kayla


	10. Watch Your Back

**First things first, I'm really sorry I havent updated in so long, I've been busy. But here is the next chapter, so enjoy(:**

* * *

Watch Your Back

I walked through the familiar corridors of the arena 'WWE Monday Night Raw' would be taking place in tonight. I hadn't seen or heard from legacy since the encounter at the hotel and that made forgetting all about them that much easier.

The halls were mostly empty, except for the tech guys and the other workers setting up for the show. I exchanged greetings with a few, an ever present smile plastered to my face.

I was making my way to the Diva's locker room. I knew exactly where it was. Ironically enough, it was always located near catering. One would think they wouldn't want us around all the food. To me that was just like a slap in the face saying 'get fat so we can fire you'. But of course that was just my opinion -not a proven fact.

I could already smell food, thank god. Usually it took me forever to find catering, but tonight I couldn't risk staying out in the halls. The longer I lingered, the likelier the chance I would run into Cody or Ted.

I was just about to turn a corner, when I heard an argument. I wasn't close enough to know what they were saying, but neither guy was very happy with the other. I heard a loud crash, a few swear words echoed around me, and then all noise ceased to exist; the corridor was filled with an eerie silence.

I sucked in a quick breath, before continuing my journey to the locker room. Adjusting the position of my bags strap on my shoulder, I rounded the corner. It was then I ran into something hard. My first thought was that it was a wall, but even I'm not that clumsy.

The hard collision had caused me to tumble to the ground, along with everything out of my purse, including my blackberry. I quickly bent down to pick everything up, and I shuffled everything back into my bag. As soon as I reached for my phone, it was gone. I glanced at the person squatting in front of me, and came face to face with the famous smirk of Ted Dibiase Jr.

So much for avoiding Legacy.

He extended his hand; offering me my phone. I snatched it away, and quickly stuffed it into my pocket. I rose to a standing position, dusting myself off in the process.

Ted stood up with me, "So, Kelly. That performance you put on in the hotel lobby the other day," he looked at me then, a glint of proudness in his eyes. "Fan_tastic_!" He exaggerated the word, and clapped for me. He sent a smug smile in my direction, before he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

I stared at him, my lips curled up into an amused smile. His sarcasm was actually quite delightful, it gave me something to laugh about.

When I didn't reply, he lifted himself from the wall, unfolded his arms, and threw his arms out on either side of him. "I mean, come on Kelly, people don't give you enough credit for your acting skills. In my book, you could be the next Reese Witherspoon." He smirked at me.

"You really think you're funny, don't you, Ted?" I glared at him.

"Yeah, actually, I do," He refolded his arms once again and stared at me.

I ignored this, and walked around him, proceeding in the direction of where I thought the locker room was.

"Oh, and Kelly? You're lucky you listened to me." He paused for a moment." About Cody, that is."

I whirled around, "Oh, really? Am I now?" I gave him a quizzical look. "Because, Ted. For your information I'm not scared of you, or your consequences."

"Is that so?" Ted lifted his hand and rubbed his chin, thinking. He immediately dropped it and looked at me suddenly, "Then why did you listen to me?"

I shrugged, "I thought it would be fun. But in my honest opinion, Ted, I don't believe you would have done anything to me even if I _didn't_ listen."

He looked at me, astonished. "And why is that, Kelly?"

I glanced up him, smirking. "Because, you're all talk -no action. You are all bark, but no bite."

"So you don't think I will ever do anything," It wasn't a question. "Well, Kelly, you _will_ regret that."

My heart nearly stopped when I saw the sinister smile on his features. I began to glance around myself, nervously. Trying to compose myself, I took a deep breath. "Hm. We'll see." and with that, I turned on my heels and walked away.

I turned around just in time to see someone with dark hair walking away.

_Damn eavesdropper_.

Rounding another corner, I spotted the diva's locker room. The sign on the door written in big pink and sparkly letters, my two favorite things.

The locker room was always crowded, and all the gossip that was usually going on would be just the thing I needed to get my mind off things. You could imagine my disappointment when I opened the door to an empty room. The girls bags were here, but they weren't.

I sat my bag down on an empty spot on the metal bench, and began to rummage through it. I pulled out my attire for tonight, and kicked my Nike's off.

As soon as I began to pull my shirt over my head, I heard the door open. I didn't think anything of it.

Until I heard the click that signaled the door was being locked - from the inside.

I instantly tensed, and yanked my shirt back down over my exposed midsection. It's kind of funny, the first word that came to mind at this moment was rape. But rape isn't funny, and neither is this situation.

"So, Kelly. You're with Mike now."

I nearly gasped; the voice was so familiar. I turned around slowly, preparing myself for what came next. I stared right into the blue orbs of the one superstar I thought I had gotten rid of.

I shrugged in his direction dismissing his presence, as if it didn't effect me - even though it did. "It's just a date." I turned back around and pretended to search for something in my bag.

"Well, in that case, have fun."

I turned around, looking at him again. I ran my eyes over the length of his body, measuring him. I took in his black v-neck shirt and light wash jeans, coming to rest on his face. He was leaned against the wall opposite of me - looking positively gorgeous, I might add.

"Thanks, I guess?" I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him defiantly. He's being way to nice, considering the things I said to him the other day.

"You're welcome," He smiled at me, but something about it just… creeped me out.

I returned the smile, though I'm not sure why. "Why are you here anyway, Cody?"

"No reason, just thought I would stop by; say hello." He shrugged as if it was nothing. And it wouldn't have been if it was anyone else, but it was Cody Rhodes.

"And yet, you haven't even said hello." I eyed him suspiciously. "So, what are you really here for?"

In an instant he was standing right in front of me. I gasped, our bodies only inches apart. His 6'1 frame towered over my own 5'5 one; intimidating me. He took a step closer which caused me to back away until my back hit the hard concrete wall.

I could feel his warm breath on my face as he said, "I came here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" I whispered, breathlessly. The intensity of this moment making me speechless - and lightheaded.

"It's not what, it's who." He looked me in the eyes, and I was sure I would have fell to the ground if Cody's hands weren't resting on my hips. My breathing was jagged, and I cursed myself for being so effected by his presence. He was still staring at me; two pairs of blue eyes staring into each other. "Ted, to be exact.

"Why are you warning me about Ted?" I could barely understand myself for the deep breaths I was taking to try and compose myself.

"Because you're wrong about him," He continued to stare at me intently, as if trying to figure out my reaction, which was a furrowed brow. "Ted will live up to his word, he will hurt you; not physically, though. Mentally."

I stared right at him, confused. I shivered as he ran his hands up my side softly, before they came to rest on my shoulders. "But he has no reason to hurt me, I listened to him."

"Yeah, but I didn't." And for a brief moment I saw a look of desire, of lust, in his eyes. And then he cradled my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine.

The embrace didn't last long - not longer than a fraction of a second. But it lasted long enough to send a warm, tingly feeling down my spine and throughout my entire body.

He turned around and made his way to the door. Once there he unlocked it. He grabbed the knob, but before he opened it he turned back to me. "Kelly, you might want to watch your back. Because at some point you _will_ be mine, but Ted…" He paused. "Well Ted's going to make _you_ pay the price for it."

And then he disappeared through the door, but I continued to stare at it. And stare it. And I stared at it until I was surrounded by excited and talkative divas, and even then I continued to stare; my eyes still wide, my breathing still uneven.

* * *

**The next chapter should be out sometime next week, if I ever get off my lazy ass and write it.  
It's gonna be about Kelly's date. :P  
So until then, review.  
xoxo-Kayla.**


	11. This Can't Be Happening

**This Can't Be Happening**

I looked into the full length mirror in front of me; my eyes meeting my own. Distantly, I threw some dresses in front of me - barely even glancing at my reflection, before I threw them down. I would be lying if I said I was even remotely paying attention to what I was doing.

Truthfully, I had been completely out of it the past few days.

My match on Raw ended in me losing against Maryse, who was still completely pissed that I was going on a date with 'The Miz'. Usually, she would be right here beside me, giving me her opinion as to what I should wear. But tonight she's nowhere to be seen.

I'm still contemplating whether I should cancel my date. I mean, in all honesty, I haven't even thought of it since Monday; the only thing that made me remember was Maryse's constant bitchiness towards me.

Sighing, I walked back over to my duffel bag, which was now almost empty, it's contents now thrown about the hotel room. I grabbed a pair of low rise black jeans, and a hot pink tank top. I changed quickly, glancing at my watch. I had a good five minutes before I had to meet Mike in the lobby.

I threw on my knee-high black leather boots, and black leather crop jacket. Walking out the door I turned the lights off, and shut the door behind me. Upon entering the elevator, my phone began ringing uncontrollably, Vanity by Christina Aguilera

blasting in the confined space. I glanced down at my blackberry's screen sighing as I read:

_Hope you have fun with my leftovers tonight(:_

_xoxo Maryse_

I ignored her snide comment, continuing out of the elevator. I plastered a smile to my face as I saw Mike standing in the middle of the lobby; chatting up some of the other superstars.

I walked up behind him, lacing my arm through his. "Hello," I greeted everyone, but they didn't return my smile. One of the perks of being the - so called - _locker room slut_.

Mike led me out of the hotel and to his car.

The car ride was beyond awkward. What with it being filled with millions of failed conversation attempts, and Mikes horrible singing. It wasn't really singing, either. It was more like mumbling, with music in the background.

We arrived at some restaurant - I couldn't pronounce the name - at around 7 o'clock. We were seated on the opposite side of the room from the bar.

I folded my hands on the table, glancing at Mike. "So…" _This is awkward_.

Mike just sat there, looking like a complete dumb-ass, and part of me was wondering why I had ever agreed to go on this date.

My thoughts were interrupted by our waiter asking what we wanted to drink.

"We'll have two beers," Why Mike was ordering something for me to drink, I didn't know. Not to even mention the fact I don't like beer.

"Um, actually, I just want a Diet Coke. Please." The waiter nodded, and I flashed my pearly whites.

Mike just sat there, eyebrows raised.

"I don't feel like drinking alcohol tonight. I haven't been feeling well lately."

He nodded, though I don't think he believed. But he also looked disappointed, and slightly pissed.

But it was the truth. Ever since the encounter with Cody in the locker room, I had been feeling sick to my stomach a lot. I was nervous. No, I was beyond nervous. I was worried, I was dreading what Ted will do to me.

_Kelly, you might want to watch your back. Because at some point you will be mine, but Ted… Well Ted's going make you pay the price for it._

_That _haunted my thoughts. To know that if Ted made me have a mental breakdown, it would be Cody's fault. It's almost like he doesn't care if I get hurt in the process. All that he cares about is me being his - which I'm dead set in not letting happen.

"Kelly?" Mikes voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"Hm?" I murmured.

It was then I caught the sight of a dark-haired superstar that I was positive was now stalking me. It was clearly the only conclusion, considering he was always in the same places I was. Cody's arm was draped around some buxom blonde that looked all to easy. And strangely enough I thought he could do better. Actually I _know_ he could do better.

_Like me._

I mentally slapped myself for thinking something like that. About Cody of all people. I don't even want to be with him. Or did I?

No. No. No. I couldn't be thinking this crap.

Caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't realized I was still staring in his direction. When I caught his gaze, my cheeks grew red. He smirked at me, before taking a seat beside - what I assume is - his date.

Mike was telling me something, but I wasn't listening to a word he was saying, which made it easier to tell him to shut up. "Look, I really don't care." I paused for a moment, watching him slowly shut his mouth. "I have to us the bathroom. Excuse me." I pushed back away from the table and began walking towards the bar.

"Hello there, Kelly." Cody's lips curled up into a small smile. "Funny seeing you here."

I glanced over at his date, scrunching my face up in disgust. "Look ho, can I talk to Cody in private for a moment." She looked up at me from her seat on the bar stool.

"My name is Amber. And yeah, sure. I don't care." She stood up and walked towards the restroom.

"Why the hell are you here?" I whispered intensely.

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" He smirked at me, "I'm on a date."

"Yeah, with a whore."

"Sounds like someone's jealous," He paused for a second, staring at me. "But I would gladly dump her if you want some of this." He gestured with his hands at himself.

_That cocky bitch_.

"Um, I think I will pass. I would like to stay STD free." It was my turn to smirk when I saw his own fall. "But that's not what I meant anyway. I meant what are you doing _here_, at this restaurant. How did you know I would be here?"

"Please Kelly. The whole locker room knows you're here," He smiled at me then, " The loud mouthed bitch wouldn't shut up about it."

I didn't say anything. I mean, what was I supposed to say?

"And Kelly, if I were you, I would ditch Mike."

"And why is that, Cody?" I raised a brow at him, "Because I'll have you know Mike and I are having a wonderful time."

He let out a low chuckle, "Yeah, I'm sure you are. But I guarantee you wont be having a wonderful in bed tonight."

"Excuse me!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth." He shrugged as if it was nothing, the death glare he was receiving from me not fazing him one bit. "C'mon, Kelly. You didn't honestly Mike's intentions were pure did you? The only thing Mike wants is to sleep with you."

"How do you know?" I was denying it.

"I share a locker room with the dude, and that was all he was talking about. About how he was going to get in your pants to make Maryse jealous."

I didn't reply. There was no reason to.

"And for the record, If you ever need me, I'm here." He sounded sincere, and for a second it was almost like he actually cared, like he actually wanted to help me.

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. When I reopened them, Cody was gone. He was now walking out the door, his arm draped over the blonde's shoulders. When I finally caught his gaze, he winked at me.

My nostrils flared, and I quickly walked back over to where I was seated with Mike. However, I didn't sit down. I grabbed my jacket and blackberry off the table. "I'm sorry Mike, but I don't feel good. So, I'm just going to go back to the hotel, and go to bed."

"Oh. Well, do you want me to give you a ride?"

I shook my head back and forth. "No."

I all but jogged away from him. Relishing in the feeling of the cold night air blowing against my face. I quickly dialed Maryse's number into my phone, before I pressed it to my ear, listening to it ring. Even thought we weren't speaking, maybe she would still come pick me up.

She never picked up, and I soon got her voicemail:

"_Hey, this is Maryse_." It paused for a second, and a familiar male voice cut into the message. "_But Maryse can't talk right now, she's a little busy_." The tone was seductive. "_So, she might call you back when she feels like it, which might be awhile_."

_This __**can't**__ be happening._

* * *

**********So, here's the 11th chapter.  
Hope you enjoyed. (:  
Review, please.**


	12. Pure Intentions

************************

I know it's been awhile since I updated, and I still plan on finishing this story, but I've been really busy lately.

I also know this chapter is short, but I really just wrote this so I could update, and the next chapter should be longer.

* * *

**Pure Intentions**

A lone tear slid down my cheek as a depressing song poured from my headphones just like they had been all night long. It was nearly morning, the sun was already rising, it's pink and yellow colors lighting up the sky. Any other morning I would have thought it was gorgeous, but right now the only thing that was on my mind was last night.

One month ago, my life had been perfect - or as perfect as it had needed to be. And now? I didn't even feel like living anymore. It didn't seem worth it.

One month ago, I had a best friend. I was perfectly content with being single. I was perfectly fine with who I was, and who I was tied up with. But now? My best friend has betrayed me with the one person she knows I absolutely despise. And now I have no one.

__

Except Cody.

Sure he had seemed sincere last night when he said that he would be there for me if I needed it. But I was bound and determined to make sure I didn't need it.

I slowly rolled over, cringing as my feet hit the cold hard wood floor of the hotel room. A sob escaped from my lips, and another flood of tears began falling.

* * *

I wasn't completely sure when I fell asleep, but when I woke up and padded silently to the bathroom, I was pleasantly surprised that my face didn't look a mess. Quickly hopping into the shower, I savored the feeling of the hot water washing my all my worries away - for the time being, anyway.

Once the hot water had run out, I hopped out and dressed myself quickly. There was a knock at the door but before I could answer a note was slipped underneath it, and the knocking faded away.

I bent down, grabbing the piece of paper.

**********************__**

Kelly,

I WARNED YOU.

Now it's time to pay.

-Ted

I gasped, letting the paper flutter to the floor.

Remembering Maryse's voicemail from last night realization suddenly dawned on me, because I knew what price I was now paying. Maryse was Ted's. I had lost my best friend, because he got to her. She probably thought he was charming, that he was her knight in shining armor.

But his intentions were the least bit pure.


	13. Critical

**I have decided to change the title of this story from "I Strongly Dislike You" to "Paying the Price". I just thought it suited the plot better. But anyway, judging from reviews I got from the last chapter, you're really wanting to know what happens next.**

**So, here it is(:**

* * *

**Critical**

I had been calling her non-stop for the past week. No answer, no voicemail. Hell, I hadn't even _seen_ her around for the past week. Not in the hotel, not on the plane. It was almost like Maryse had dropped off the face of the Earth. But of course she hadn't. She was still here.

And that's exactly why I had been strolling around the halls of the arena for the past hour.

After stopping by the locker rooms, I had saw her bag, but she had been nowhere to be seen. One could only guess she was with Ted. I was completely repulsed by the thought. Refusing to give into the urge to gag, I turned another corner, only to walk right into a group of a rather chatty Bella Twins. I jumped at the opportunity.

"Brie, Nikki, hey!" I plastered a smile onto my face, hoping it didn't look too fake.

They smiled back, "Hey."

"Have you seen Maryse around tonight?"

They exchanged glances quickly. It showed they knew something, but didn't think they were supposed to tell me.

"Well?"

"Well… we heard Maryse doesn't like you anymore, and we were told by _her_, not to tell _you_, where she's at." They bit their bottom lips, almost in anticipation of what I was going to reply.

The sudden urge to cry washed over me, and I immediately excused myself from the conversation.

Sure, me and Maryse hadn't been getting along, but since when weren't we friends anymore? And why did everyone get this memo _but _me? I slumped against the wall dropping my head into my hands, sighing.

My life was basically falling apart. And the worst part was that I hadn't even done anything wrong. I hadn't played apart in anything. It was all _Cody's _fault.

_Cody_.

His name suddenly swept into my mind giving me an idea. Cody and Ted were best friends, meaning he would know everything about what's going on with Maryse and Ted. But then of course, my brilliant idea suddenly burst into flames when I realized Cody would never just tell me. He would want something from me. Something I definitely wasn't planning on giving to him.

Sighing once again, I continued on with my journey for Maryse. I had a high doubt of ever finding her. For all I know she's probably with Ted in his locker room. I immediately cursed myself for having thought that, when the thought of what they might be doing in there became a mental image I would have rather lived without.

A sudden buzzing came from my pocket, and, what has seemed to become a reflex over the past week, whipped my phone from my pocket at lightening speed. Anxious to see who was calling, I quickly glanced at the call ID, being immediately disappointed when I noticed that it wasn't Maryse, but Mike, that was calling.

_Mike._

According to Cody, Mike only wanted to go out with me to make Maryse jealous, and if that was the case maybe he knew where she was. I pressed the talk button on my blackberry's keypad.

"Hello? Mike?"

"Kelly, hey." He sounded nervous, though there was no reason for him to be.

"Um, this might seem kind of random, but have you seen Maryse?"

There was a slight pause on the other end of the line. "Maryse?"

"Yes, Maryse. You seen her?"

"Actually, no, I haven't. but look Kelly, there's something I need to…" His voice faded from my mind as I heard a distinct French-Canadians voice just around the corner of the next corridor.

"Um, Kelly?"

I glanced down to the phone in my hand, completely confused as to what he had just said. "Mhm, sure. That's interesting. Look I gotta go." I pressed the end button before he could even reply, and moved in the direction the voices were coming from.

Rounding the corner I caught sight of the platinum blonde of hair of my.. Ex-best friend?

She was standing with Ted ranting in French, and I'm sure he didn't know one word she was saying. Which, for a fraction of a second, caused me to crack a smile. Coming back down to reality rather quickly, I shook my head, the smile disappearing from my features.

I tried to play cool, and keep calm. I planned to be nonchalant, and to act like the fact Maryse hated me now didn't bother me. But, sadly, I failed miserably.

A sudden anger passed over me as I suddenly screamed, "What the fuck is this?" at the top of my lungs.

Maryse twirled, her brown eyes locking with mine. Hatred flickered in her eyes, but before it was _truly_ recognizable, it was gone. She rolled her eyes, scoffing in disgust.

Ted was the first to speak, "It's Maryse and I, standing here, having a conversation, that you so rudely interrupted."

I glared daggers at him, wishing he would just disappear. I pointed a tan finger at him, and through clenched teeth, "I wasn't talking to you."

Maryse was quick with a response, smacking my finger away. "Don't you dare talk to my boyfriend like that!"

Had I been drinking something, it would have been splattered all over her face right about now. "Boyfriend?" I was completely incredulous. Since when were they an item? "What about Mike?"

Maryse scoffed. "He's yours now, remember?" She paused for a moment to roll her eyes at me. "And besides, I don't know why you're so hung up on me and him. We had sex. I was drunk. It meant _nothing_."

"Maybe not to you. But to Mike it did mean something"

She let out a low chuckle, as did Ted. "Now that's his problem now isn't it? And I could honestly careless about him."

Though she sounded completely genuine, I knew otherwise by looking into her eyes. She _did_ care, maybe not as much as he did. But she cared. I wasn't sure why, either. But I noticed one thing about my former friend. Ted had changed her from a gorgeous, caring woman, into a cold, heartless bitch. I shook my head, "God, you're such a bitch."

One moment I had been bashing my ex-best friend, the next I was holding my face in pain, gawking at the woman in front of me. I rubbed my left cheek gently, trying to ease the pain where her hand had just made contact.

"No one calls me a bitch, and gets away with it." and then she was gone. Ted in tow.

My mind suddenly went blank as I slumped against the nearby wall, my eyes welling up with tears. I tried to hold them in, but soon they erupted, and my face was streaked with running mascara.

I was in a critical emotional condition, and I was positive that if one more bad thing happened, my life would surely fall to bits. Sitting there whimpering, sobbing, and sniffling, I had mainly blocked out all other sounds. But it was nearly impossibly to ignore the thuds of footsteps coming towards me.

I didn't even need to look up, to know who it was that was now at my side.

* * *

Review, please?


	14. Vulnerability

**I'm really sorry I haven't been updating this story. I just lost inspration to write there for a while. But anyway, I do plan on finishing this story, and I plan on updating more regularly than I have been. So, I hope this will somewhat make up for the lack of updates (though it probably won't), and without further ado, here is chapter 14 of Paying the Price.

* * *

**

Vulnerability

I glanced out of the corner of my eye, stiffening as I see Mike. It's not that I had a problem with him. He's just the last person that I wanted to have by my side in a this moment of vulnerability. Not to mention the fact that he had just broken up with me, though we were never even an official couple.

"Kelly?" Mike's voice pierced through a sniffle, and I finally looked up. "What happened?"

I tried to stop tears from falling, tried to act like everything was okay. I hoped he would just move along, realizing that I didn't want to talk to him. But of course, I never really get what I want, and he continued to press it.

He shifted his position, from bending over to squatting and attempted to reach out. I shrunk away from his touch, scooting over an inch or two. He can't comfort me, and it would probably be less awkward if he would just move on, leaving me here to cry a little more. Or a lot.

"Come on, Kelly. Everything will be okay."

I rolled my eyes, choking on another sob that was about to escape. Oh, how I hated when people said that, and how ignorant could he be? He doesn't even know what happened and yet he still assumes _it will all be okay_. Except it won't. And I'm losing all faith that it ever will be again. And just when I'm about to tell him that, along with a not so nice go away, we're both interrupted.

"Mike why don't you leave." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. Which was none to surprising coming from Orton's minion. "It's obvious Kelly doesn't want you're here, or give a damn about what you have to say."

Despite the fact I wasn't too big a fan of the person who was speaking, or his all to familiar voice, I still felt the urge to thank him as I watched Mike glance up at Cody, before standing and walking away.

I sighed, wiping away some more fallen tears. "Thanks, I guess." I expected him to move on, walk away, and leave me alone to continue doing what I've been doing. I slid up into a standing position, avoiding his eyes, which I could feel were searching for mine.

I wiped a couple more tears from my cheek, and came away with black smudged fingers. I wondered aimlessly how horrible I must look.

"Kelly…" The voice trailed off.

I glanced up, finally looking him in the eyes. "What?" I tried to sound strong, like I hadn't been crying, but I knew the attempt was useless.

"What happened?" He stared right back, and for a moment it almost seemed like he truly cared. But then I remembered that this was Cody I was thinking about, and Cody doesn't care about anyone but himself.

"Why should I tell you? It's not like you care," I sniffled a little bit, and saw the expression on his face change.

"And why do you think that?" It wasn't a harsh tone like I was expecting, but rather a soft, gentle one, that, for a moment, nearly made me let my guard down and actually tell. But once again I remembered who I was with, and who I was talking to, and I bit back the words that I desperately needed to get out.

I looked up at him, folding my arms across my chest. My eyes felt puffy, and I could only guess that they were extremely red. I sniffled again, wishing I head a tissue so I could blow my nose. "Because you're Cody Rhodes, one of the most selfish bastards I know." It came out sharp, much harsher than I had intended. It was still nasally thanks to my stopped up nose.

A brief smile flashed across his face, "Aw… but that just shows that you don't know me, Kelly." I must have looked confused, because he continued, "because, Kelly, I'm _really_ not that bad person you see me as, but you wouldn't know that now would you?" He took a short pause, shaking his head. "You never even gave me a chance. Wrote me off an asshole, just because Orton's one. Perhaps you're the bad person in all this, you know. Considering you're just a judgmental bitch."

My jaw fell open. It was just like him to make me feel even worse in a situation where I didn't even know that was possible. I felt another wave of tears coming, and I tried my hardest to blink them back. "Well, gee. Thanks." I lifted my hand to face, wiping a few stray tears that managed to escape.

He looked at me for a second, sliding his hands into his pockets. "Look," he sighed, "I'm sorry, that took it a little too far. I just wanted to see if there was anything I could do for you, because you looked really upset." He backed away a couple of steps, lifting his hands in mock surrender. "I can see that I'm just making it worse, so I'll just go."

"Wait." I called after him, his back now turned away from me. He stopped, and I took that as a sign to keep talking. "Why would you want to make sure I'm okay? What does it matter to you?"

He turned towards me again. "Because I've been in you're position before, Kelly. And it isn't fun." He averted his gaze from mine. "And besides, I told you I would be here for you if you needed me, and Cody Rhodes never breaks a promise."

I tilted my head, my brows furrowing. "But you never promised that, you only said it." I felt stupid saying it, because the real thing I was confused about wasn't that he never promised it, but because Cody Rhodes just didn't seem like an honest person.

He let out a light chuckle. "Then how about we make it a promise right now, and go somewhere that isn't in the middle of a hallway, and talk about what's wrong?"

I wasn't sure whether or not I should trust him or not. But at this point I was desperate. I just needed someone to talk to. I looked up at him, My urge to cry nearly gone. He outstretched his arms, "What do you say?"

I nodded my head, sniffling as I did so, "Okay." I took a step forward and burrowed my head into his shoulder, smelling the scent that was distinctly Cody, yet a scent that I would have never would have guessed that a guy like him would have. But it was intoxicating nonetheless. I realized suddenly that Cody was absolutely right about me. I was a huge judgmental bitch. I smiled into him, and even though I knew he couldn't see me, I had the sense that he knew I was grinning. And as he wrapped his arms around me, and ran his hand over my hair, I made the recognition that maybe I had been a little to harsh on him. Maybe I did need to get to know him a little better. Let him let his own guard down, and come out of the Legacy shell he had been in the entire time I had been judging him. Perhaps Cody _wasn't_ as bad as I had thought him to be.


End file.
